Newest Journey
by Ninjafish15
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEWEST SHIELD MEMBER! How will Jojo and Seth adjust to their careers as professional wrestlers, and as first time parents? Find out! Mostly Jojo/Seth, with some Dean/Paige. Rated T for Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And welcome to my sequel! OK. I do not own wwe. I just write fanfiction for it and ship it hardcore. **

* * *

I rocked Callie gently. Traveling has gotten a lot harder since having Callie. It's three in the morning and the guys are sleeping and They have a big match tomorrow, so the moment she started to fuss, I got up, instead of waiting, like normal, hoping she'd fall back asleep. Seth went to get up, but I made him lay back down.

"My little night owl," I cooed at her. She's only 6 months old. I gently rocked her as I made half a bottle, hopefully putting her back to sleep. I held Callie with the crook of my arm as I tested the heat of the baby formula, just right, I thought as I yawned and Sat on the couch, sticking the bottle in her mouth. I leaned my head back as she drank, tired. I gently took the bottle from her mouth and moved her so her chest was against my hand and I gently tapped her back with my other hand. She started to fuss. "I know. I know, but if you don't burp you're tummy's gonna hurt." I cooed at her as a huge burp came out, I shifted her back and stuck the bottle back in her mouth. Leaning my head back, I yawned as she continued to drink the bottle. I could see her eyes getting heavy too.

"Let me have her." I jumped and looked to see Seth standing in front of me. I shook my head.

"Go back to bed, you have Raw tomorrow." I whispered back.

"I don't get to see her often." He was right. Callie and I usually didn't travel with the guys. Only every now and then. He gently took Callie from my arms and held her with one arm, holding the bottle with his chin and pulled me up with the other. "You are dead on your feet. I'll be fine tomorrow. Sleep. now." He gently pushed me towards the back of the bus. I rolled my eyes,

"Fine. but make sure you lay her in the travel crib before she is completely out." I said as I quietly climbed back in bed, collapsing against the pillows. not realizing how tired I was. I woke up later, it was quiet. I walked out to the front of the bus and saw Dean and Callie. Callie was in her bouncy seat in front of Dean, who was feeding her baby food.

"Dean." Ambrose said. Callie stared at him. "Say Dean and you get a bite. No Dean, no bite."

"Are you really bribing her with food?" I asked. He nodded.

"Num num." Callie babbled. "Ma-ma." She squealed at me. I waved at her over Dean's shoulder.

"Where's Seth and Roman?" I asked as I turned on the coffee pot.

"Jogging. I offered to stay back with Cal. So she and I been chillin, she loves her uncle Dean." Suddenly Callie let out a fuss, straight into a full crying fit. "Ok, Uncle Dean takes that as his queue to hand her over." Dean quickly stood up. Still not able to deal with crying. I sighed.

"Well, if uncle Dean would just give her the bite of, what is it?" I looked at the label, "If you would just let her eat the mashed apples and pears, she wouldn't cry."

"If she'd just say Dean, I would've gave her the food!" Dean crossed his arms. "She has to say Dean before Dada, to piss Seth off." He muttered.

"Well, Dean is much harder to say than Dada." I pointed out as I fed her a spoon full. I picked her up and her diaper felt mushy. "Could you get me the diaper bag please?" I asked as I laid her blanket on the table. I yawned, seeing it was only 7am.

"I'm gonna go jog, Seth and Roman should be back soon." Dean quickly headed out the door, Leaving me, Callie and the bus driver. I sat in the chair with Callie in my arms. messing with her, booping her nose and petting her little bit of hair. She stared at me with ehr dark brown eyes, in wonder. I sat her on her blanket, on her back. She let out a fuss, but rolled onto her stomach. I started to clean the bus, doing the dishes and gulping down coffee and little snacks. As I was doing the dishes, I felt hands on my waist. I leaned back, knowing Seth.

"Hey." he mumbled, "You're suppose to sleep in. Dean had Callie."

"I got it. besides, he took off the moment she started crying." I said back. Seth shook his head.

"I had a feeling he would. Where is she?"

"Playin on the ground over there. I was thinking, after tonight, I think me and Callie are gonna go home. I'd feel more comfortable with her in the apartment, than on the bus." I said,

"I was going to suggest that, but I didn't want you to take it the wrong way. Are you gonna hang back stage with her?"

"Yeah. Everyone loves to see her." The only people who steer clear of me are Cameron, Summer and Eva. I didn't care, just as long as they left me alone. Nikki and Brie eventually made up, and she apologized for kicking me in the face. I accepted. Eventually, after feeding Callie and changing her into a cute outfit, We left for raw.

"OOOO! You brought the baby!" I turned and saw Nikki and Brie, with Paige on their heels hurrying towards me. Paige and Dean still going strong, and much to my disappointment, still no wedding bells. Dean gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, where else would we leave her?" I joked as Seth sat her, baby carrier and all, on the table. I gently lifted her out and instantly handing her to Brie, then followed Seth, Roman and Dean a little down the hall, so we could talk.

"So after everyone sees cal, could you and her chill in our dressing room? The ascension have been acting weird and I don't want you in harms way." Seth said.

"We could do that, plus, it'll be quietier for her, I don't want the pyro hurting her ears." I said.

"Jojo!" I jumped as Naomi hugged me, picking me up.

"Hey. How's it going?" I asked, as I hugged her back.

"Boring here. When are you coming back?"

"Soon. hopefully. Its hard getting back into training." I was suppose to come back 3months ago, but I'm still not ready. I train when ever I can, but It's hard.

"I bet, but you look great. Now, where she at? Is Brie hogging her again?" I nodded as Naomi took off to see Callie.

"Hey, I gotta go get ready." Seth whispered and kissed my forehead.

"Love you. Be safe." I called after him. He gave a thumbs up as he headed down the hall, stopping to give Callie a quick kiss on her head, to which she said,

"Da-da." Seth stood there in shock for a moment, before he took her, tickling her.

"Jojo! Did you hear her? She said Da-da!" I nodded, laughing at his excitment.

"Damn it!" Dean muttered as he turned down the hall, Seth gave Callie another kiss and handed her back to Naomi, hurrying after Dean and Roman.

"I see you and Seth are adjust well to a brat," I turned and saw Summer, Eva and Cameron. I glared, stepping closer to Summer's face. A camera guy was recording us, and they were probably showing the world.

"You wouldn't understand Summer, but I will warn you once. Talk shit about my daughter again, give me an excuse to break your nose." I whispered, feeling rage. I looked and Saw Naomi, Paige, Brie, and Nikki were trying to look engrossed with Cal, but Brie and Paige were slowly shifting towards me while Naomi shifted Callie so she wasn't facing my direction, so I turned back to Summer. She just smiled.

"Oh, little Jojo thinks shes an adult cause she got knocked up." Summer patronized me, messing up my hair. I took a deep breath, not wanting to fight in front of my daughter. Cameron suddenly poked my stomach, which I admit, I was still trying to lose the baby weight, so I had a little pudge, but not much. More than I had before I was pregnant. feeling self-conscious of it, I stepped back, as the camera panned down.

"Looks like someone is getting chubby, is that why you haven't came back yet?" I clenched my fists I looked her straight in the eye.

"I will be back, Cameron. I would kick your ass now, but my daughter is here and I don't want to do it in front of her. But when I come back, I will see you in the ring." I turned on my heel just as Callie started fussing. "Come here baby." I said as I gently took her from Naomi and curled her into my chest, hushing her and rocking.

"Don't listen to them." Naomi said, her hand on my back. I shrugged, still stinging from the chubby remark.

"I ain't. I know I'm chubby. I just don't like it being announced to the world, and recorded." I said, sighing. "I'm gonna head to the locker room." I said as I sat Cal in the carrier. I found their locker room, but they weren't in it, so I sat Callie down and grabbed a water. sitting on the bench as I rocked the carrier with my foot. I watched Raw on the tv,and I was right, they did show the confrontation. I tuned out as I started to walk around with Callie, trying to put her to sleep. I didn't like that they kept showing what I was doing, but I delt with it. The shield were having a great interview with Renee, talking about the ascension. It was scary how similar the two teams were. Viktor and Seth were the brains, Konnor and Roman were the powerhouse and I can't tell who's more crazy, Dean or Bram. They were tough competitors, who started to target the shield, but we held our own pretty well. Suddenly the lights went out in the room and I jumped.

"Seth?" I questioned, hugging Callie closer. "Hello?" I called out. Suddenly fog and yellow and blue lights started to fill the room and I instantly moved to leave, calmly as I could. I grabbed the door knob, but it didn't move. I started banging on the door. "Hello?" I yelled as I moved away from the door, feeling myself beginning to panic. I took a deep breath, calming myself. I heard the door opening and I felt better, hoping it was Seth, but when I looked back at the tv and it was double screen. The shield's interview on one side, and the weirdly lit room on the other. I could see me and Callie and I felt my stomach drop.

"Welcome to the wasteland." Viktor said as he closed the door.

Seth's pov,

Roman was bragging how he was bigger than Konnor, when on the t.v next to us, showed a dark room. I didn't reaally pay attention to it. Continuing to listen to Roman and Dean answering questions, Then I saw fog and weird lights fill the room, now it caught Dean and Roman's attention. Renee moved and looked too. I saw Jojo and Callie illuninated as she moved away from the door and I felt my stomach lurch as I saw the door knob move behind her. She was looking at something, then she turned and saw him, the second I heard

"Welcome to the wasteland." I didn't think, I took off, Dean and Roman on my heels. We tore through the back stage, Dean pulling ahead, right into a huge clothesline by Konnor. I stopped, ducking from another one from Bram as Roman dove over me and speared Konnor to the ground. I went to help as Bram came at him,

"No! Get to Jojo and the baby. I got him." Roman yelled. I nodded and ran.

Jojo's Pov.

I clutched Callie closer as Viktor moved closer. I took a deep breath, knowing him from Nxt.

"What do you want?" I demanded, turning towards where Callie's carrier is and set her in it.

"Your husband and his friends are in my way. I'm just showing them how weak they've become. Before you and that baby, they had no loved ones here. You have become their weak link." He said.

"Well, this is pretty stupid of you. We won't be back here anymore for you to use." I pointed out. Viktor laughed as he ran his hand down my face, he leaned in and started to whisper,

"Just because you're leaving, don't mean they're safe. We have another person to taunt them with." I stepped back. Glaring. Knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"Paige is not afraid of you." i said, jutting my chin out. "And neither am I. Get out of here."

"You should be. We won't stop till we dominate wwe. You'll see, Your precious hounds will fall, and we will rise." He moved back into the darkness as I heard banging on the door and Seth calling my name. "Welcome to the wasteland." He whispered as he disappeared and the lights flashed back on and I was alone in the room. I slowly moved towards Callie and hugged her. Seth finally got in, with Roman, who was supporting Dean.

"What the hell happened." Seth demanded as he moved towards me.

"He was trying to scare you. Just because I'm going home, doesn't mean they won't find people to use against you guys. He knows Paige from NXT too." I whispered.

"So, we keep her close too." Dean said. I shook my head

"She won't like that. She hates being coddled." I said. "He didn't hurt me, or Callie. He just wants to scare you guys. And you're letting them!"

"Those psychos just threatened you, Cal and my girlfriend! I think I have a right to try and coddle her!" Dean seethed, pacing back and forth.

"I expect you to feel scared, but I don't want you guys smothering Paige. She won't stand for it. Just keep going on like normal, pretending this isn't affecting you. Paige can handle herself. Just warn her."

"Fine." Dean took off to find her.

"Who is your match against later?" I asked.

"The ascension." Roman said as he sat down.

"Either they're geniuses or just stupid." I muttered as Callie reached for Seth. Seth took her and started to mess with her, which she giggled at.

"How are they genius?" Dean demanded, walking in, with Paige on his heels.

"They're trying to rile you up, make you so angry, you stop thinking and they move in and deliver the finishing blow." I clapped my hands together,to emphasize my stared, then started to copy my moment, clapping her hands too. Seth smiled at her, but turned back to me and glared.

"It's working!" He said. I glared back, Callie reached for Paige and Seth handed her over.

"Don't show it then. It's a game they're playing."

"He was in a locked room with you and my child! What do you expect me to feel?" Seth demanded. I shook my head. Dean and Roman looked uncomforibled.

"I'm gonna go get some food." Dean said, easing his way out.

"Me too." Roman followed.

"We are not fighting about this Seth. If you want, I'll go back to the bus and watch the match on tv." Seth took a deep breath, rubbing his hand over his face.

"No, I don't. I just don't want a repeat of Bray Wyatt. Come here." He whispered, I wrapped my arms around his neck,

"That won't happen. They aren't going to hurt me. We also need to talk about what we're going to do with Callie when I come back."

"My sister and Ma love her. We'll think of something. Has Mark or Steph got a hold of you?" I nodded.

"I got 2 weeks, or I won't be coming back. I'm thinking about going home with Cal and keep working out."

"Ok. How are you getting there?" He asked.

"I was planning on renting a car. I might leave tonight, and if Callie keeps her diaper business to a minimum, I'll be home by morning." I said. Seth nodded.

"When are you leaving?" I shrugged.

"I wanted to leave before traffic, also, she really needs to be put to bed. So, maybe 10- 15 minutes?" Seth nodded. Callie started to fuss,

"I think now would be good." Seth gently took her from Paige.

"But, I want to watch you're match." I protested. Seth quickly kissed me as he buckled Callie up.

"I'll be fine with you missing one match. Besides, somebody is probably missing their bed." He kissed Callie's forehead. I sighed.

"Fine. But when you get home on Friday, we have a lot to talk about." I stood on my tip toes to kiss him.

"Ok. I'll be in early. Love you." I lifted Callie's carrier into the nook of my elbow.

"Love you too," I said. "Bye Paige. Good luck against Charlotte." I waved and walked to the parking garage, climbing into the bus and getting my suitcase and calling a taxi to the nearest rental car place, which also has another dealer by the apartment. I rented a car, and buckled Callie into the back. Before I pulled out of the lot, I checked on Seth's match and smiled. They beat ascension by pinfall. Seth pinned Viktor. I turned my phone off and pulled out of the lot.

* * *

**Annnnd done. How was this chapter? I know it is long, but I think I have a good plot going with this! Tune in and find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's an update, im sorry for how late it is, and the third chapter should be up soon, I have a good chunk of it started. I do not own wwe, I make no money for this. Enjoy!**

* * *

I yawned as I pulled into the rent a car place. Returning the car and calling a taxi. It felt good to be home. I smiled at the taxi driver as I told him the address.

"How old's the baby?" He asked.

"A little over 6 months now." I answered. As he pulled up to the apartment complex. I paid him quickly, giving him a tip. I sighed as he pulled away. I had 3 suitcases, a diaper bag and a baby to lug up the stairs. I really didn't think it through. I made two trips. I first took Callie and two bags, then came back down, with Callie out of her seat and grabbed the last bag. I sighed and sat her on a blanket as I went around, straightening up. Unpacking. I decided I needed to go to the gym, so I changed into a tank top and shorts, and pulled my hair back. I was about to pack a baby bag, to bring her with me when there was a knock on the door.

"Jojo!" I looked and saw Noah and Monique. Monique still didn't like me, but loves her brother and niece enough to deal with me.

"Hey guys." I said as I let them in. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Seth called and said you were going to be in town and to check up on you." Noah said as he strolled in. I smiled.

"Oh, I'm fine. He's a worry-wart."

"Ok. I'm here, now let me see that baby." Monique held out her arms and I smirked and handed her over. "Hey Callie. How you doing?" Monique cooed. Callie stared at her.

"Can I ask you guys for a favor?"

"Depends."

"I need a babysitter for maybe today, and tomorrow and Thursday. I'll pay you and everything."

"How long?" Noah asked.

"Couple hours. I really need to train. And Seth will be home on Friday. Stephanie called and said if I don't come back to work in two weeks, I'm fired. So I really need to get back into shape." I said. Pulling out my gym bag.

"Fine. But only because I love spending time with my niece." Monique said.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I hugged her. "Wipes are in the diaper bag, you'll find diapers almost anywhere. Her nap time is at noon sharp, just feed her half a bottle and lay her in her crib with a binky, she shouldn't give you any trouble. She has a change of clothes, if needed, in the bag, or in her dresser. The formula is in the cupboard, and I should be back well before dinner, but if she gets fussy, she can have baby food, but she cannot feed herself yet. Am I forgetting anything?" I thought. "Oh yeah." I took Callie and hugged her. "Mama will be back soon. Be good for Aunt Monique and Uncle Noah. Love you." I handed her back as she began to fuss. "I'll be back at." I looked at the clock, it was 10:30 am. "At either noon or 1. I'm just going to the gym. Thank you guys a bunch." I forced myself to leave, still having problems leaving her. I could hear her crying and saying, "ma ma ma ma ma" I sighed and hurried down the street. I worked my ass off everyday, 3 hours a day, Monique and Noah were happy to babysit Monday through Thursday and on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays, Seth and I took turns, I'd go to the gym for 3 hours, come home then Seth would go for a couple hours, I was really impressed with my results. My stomach flattened, and I was slowly getting back down to my old weight.

"Hey Honey? Have you seen my boots?" Seth yelled from our room where he was packing for a long week. Raw was tomorrow, He had a house show on Tuesday and Wednesday and Smackdown on Thursday. It was going to be a long week, but the check should be nice. As I suspected, we were quickly outgrowing this one bedroom apartment. So next big purchase needs to either be a 2 bedroom apartment, or maybe even a house.

"I think they're in our closet, if not, try try the hall closet!" I yelled back, lifting Callie out of her swing, about to give her a bath and get her ready for bed. Seth liked to leave when she was sleeping, she cried so much last time he left when she was awake, he had a hard time getting out the door. She had crawled over to him and screamed when he closed the door, and now he leaves after she is in bed. I heard my phone buzzing on the counter.

"Hello?" I answered my phone. Looking at the clock, Dean and Roman were going to be here within the hour to pick him up. I balanced Callie on my hip, who was fussy also.

"Jojo, We need an answer. Are you coming back?" It was Mark.

"I'm ready whenever you need me to come back." I said, moving Callie to my shoulder.

"Good, can you work tomorrow? I know it's last minute and you have a child, but she can come too."

"I don't have any gear to wear." I pointed out,

"Sandra can throw something together. I already called her and asked her. She said she has something in mind."

" Yeah. I can work tomorrow then. Seth was just about to leave, so I can ride with him. Thank you very much." I said as I hung up.

"Who was it?" Seth asked, coming in with his bag.

"It was Mark. I have a match tomorrow." My eyes widened, "Shit." I muttered, "Shit! We have less than an hour to get her ready for a trip. I don't have anything ready! What if I'm not ready to come back? Crap. We can't have her backstage at the house shows, crap." I muttered, Callie sucking on her fingers

"I'll call my sister." Seth said, pulling out his phone. I waited as he spoke. "Good news, she can watch Callie. Bad news, Callie is coming to Raw and Monique will drive down and pick her up after the show and has agreed to watch her till Thursday."

"Where? At her house?" I asked, trying to prepare myself for the separation anxiety I was about to feel.

"Yeah. Let me have her, you get your stuff together, and I'll bathe her, and get her ready for the the trip." He took her from me and started towards the bathroom. I hurried to our room and started to pull clothes out and pack them. Grabbing Callie's suitcase and doing the same. I pack a couple outfits for each of us and pajamas. I walked into the bathroom, where Seth had Callie in her little tub thing and started to pack my hair supplies and make-up,

"Do you remember where we put her travel bassinet?" I asked.

"Ummm. I think it folded behind the couch." He said as Callie let out a squeal at her ducky, throwing it. Seth gave her a look. "Hey. Don't be throwing things." He tried to be serious, Callie blew a raspberry at him.

"6 months and already testing you." I teased, smiling as Callie continued to blow raspberrys, laughing as she did it.

"Arn't you suppose to be packing?" He asked as he wrapped her in a towel,

"Yeah." I hurried to the living room as he started to get her ready and put the bassinet and packed bags by the door.

"I just need your stuff." I said, looking at the time. "Bam! And 5 minutes to spare!" I said,

"My stuff is on the bed, I'll grab it and great, except we still have a naked child." He pointed out moving to get his bag. I took her, rubbing her with lotion and putting a diaper and oneies on her.

"Naked child? I don't see a naked child, Are you naked?" I asked Callie, and she blew another raspberry. "See? Not naked." I heard a horn honk, Seth started to gather the bags up as I buckled Callie. "Should we have told them that Callie was coming?" I asked.

"Nah, they love when she's on the bus." Seth said, having all the suitcases, well, there were only three. And I grabbed Callie's diaper bag, shoving a few more in.

"Just in case." I said, locking the door behind me. Seth was putting the suit cases under the bus as I climbed on.

"Mini! And Callie! I didn't know you were coming!" Dean said, taking Callie out of her car seat the minute I sat it down. "Dean. Dean. Dean" He looked at her, still trying to get her to say his name.

"En." Callie tried, but I guess it was close enough for Dean, who had a shocked look on his face, then burst into a huge grin.

"Did you hear it! She said Dean!" Callie let out a squeal and laughing, clapping her hands, looking very proud of herself.

"If you think that's scary, watch this." Seth took her and laid her on the floor, on her back, and she rolled over and took off crawling.

"She's gonna be walking soon. That's how Joelle was." Roman said, holding his hands out as Callie used them to pull herself to her feet.

"No. No walking! She can't learn to walk, crawl and talk all in the same month!" I protested, Callie fell to her butt and took off again.

"You got time." Roman said as Callie let out a yawn, crawling over to me, sitting on her butt and holding her arms up.

"Bedtime." I said, pulling her binky out and Seth started pulling the baby bassinet out, anchoring it down. I gently laid Callie down and covered her, she rolled to her stomach, and closed her eyes, clutching her Ducky toy in her fist. I closed her curtain and walked back to the front.

"So, not that we don't love you guys on the bus, but I thought you were staying home?" Dean asked,

"I was. But I just got a call from Mark, and I got a match tomorrow. Monique is driving down and will be taking Callie though," I wrapped my arms around myself. "I'm gonna go to bed." I said, waving and moving to the back, laying down. Butterflys erupted in my stomach. Tomorrow will be my first match in almost a year in a half. I took a deep breath and relaxed, dosing off to the motion of the road.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I own nothing. **

* * *

We arrived at the arena, 2 hours before the show was to start. Seth had both our bags while I just carried Callie with out the carrier and diaper bag.

"Ok. My match is second, after Sheamus' promo on his heel turn. Then it's me vs a surprise opponent. So, you can't come with me down there. I want you back here with Callie. I gotta go to hair and makeup and see Sandra about my outfit." I said as we hurried backstage.

"Ok. Good luck." He took Callie and quickly kissed me as I hurried over to the make-up chair.

"Hey sweetie. Good to see you're back." Sarah said.

"Feel's good." I sighed as she did my make-up and started to style my hair.

"How are you?" She asked, pulling my hair back.

"Fine. Callie is teething, so she is fussy. But I love motherhood." I said, My makeup was simple, and my hair was straightened, and pulled into a high ponytail. I hugged her. I hurried to the diva's locker room to change. Stopping quickly at Sandra's station. She jsut handed me a dress bag, as Bayley was chatting her ear off about her gear, and Sandra was sewing. I opened the bag and inside was a tanktop and simple shorts, both were a dark teal color, and my boots were white. I tried them on and the tanktop went to below my braline, and the shorts were short and the boots went to my knees and met my kneepads.

"Jojo! I hear you're back." Naomi said, sitting next to me as I laced up my boots.

"Yeah. I have a match tonight."

"Where Callie?" Naomi tried to play it off, but she loved to play with Callie.

"With Seth, Roman and Dean." I said, lacing my other boot up. "Give me a minute and I'll take you to her. I wanna see her before my match." I jumped up. Looking in the mirror. "Come on." I said, Naomi following. As I passed Renee, she looped her arm into mine, causing me to spin with her as she hugged me, asking for an interview after the match, I agreed.

"Will your husband be down there?" She asked.

"No. He's with Callie." I called back, Naomi pulling me to the shield locker room, I could heat Callie crying and Dean's panicked voice, causing my heart to stop. I pulled away from Naomi and jerked the door open. The scene that befell me was Roman holding his head, Seth trying to calm Callie while Dean was doing a dance.

"Thank god. Jojo! Help! I just fed her, she's dry and not tired!" Dean said.

"She hit me with the teething ring." Roman muttered, rubbing his forehead.

"The teething gel! I told you we'd forget something." I sighed as I took her, still fussing, she curled into my shoulder, sniffling and chewing on her fingers.

"Shit. I'll go put this back in the freezer." Seth ran off to the catering area.

"Jojo, you're match is next." A man said.

"Dean, Roman. Can you watch her?" I asked, Callie whining the second I handed her over.

"Sure. Go kick ass." I hit him on the head.

"Keep the cursing to a minimum Dean." I warned, I took a deep breath.

"Mamamamamama." Callie cried, it hurt a lot more than I thought it would. I forced myself to leave. Wiping my eyes as I closed the door, Callie still crying. I took a deep breath and went to my spot at the top of the stairs. The shields music hit and I started walking down the stairs. Waving and smiling. The crowd was in shock at first, then started cheering. I jumped the barricade and climbed in the ring, grabbing a mic and was about to speak when Sasha Bank's music hit and I was confused, we really haven't spoken since nxt, and still, never had an issue with each other. She grabbed a mic, and I prepared myself for the worse.

"Before you speak, Hello wwe Universe!" I say, Holding my arms up, the crowd in an uproar, shouting my name and a chant of "Welcome Jojo" starts. I smile, feeling the adrenaline rush. "Ok, Continue." I look at Sasha.

"Why hello Jojo, how's married life treatin ya?" She asked.

"It's great. Is that why you're out here?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, confused.

"No, I'm out here to warn you, just because you are the second longest reining diva's champion, doesn't mean you can come and go as you please and get title opportunities." She said,

"I worked my ass off to get back here. And last time I check, I don't have a diva's champion opportunity." I said back.

"Good. Now you can run home to your baby and husband, this diva's division don't need you."

"I'm back, and better than ever, Sasha. I am here to stay, whether you like it or not." I glared at her. Her hand suddenly jerked out and slapped me, hard across the face. I stood, stunned as the bell rang, Sasha grabbed me by my hair and threw me down, I felt my anger build. I wiped my mouth and dove on her, seeing red. The ref yelled as I grabbed her hair, slamming her face into the mat. The ref dragged me back as Bryon Saxton was criticizing me on my temper. I ran at Sasha, kicking her with the enzuigiri. Grabbing her legs, I rolled her up in a pin, getting the 3 count. I rolled out of the ring, still pissed off. I walked up the ramp, running into Eva Marie, Cameron and Summer. I went to go around them, but they moved with me. I prepared myself for a fight, when Dean came up,

"Callie won't stop crying. Excuse me, Ladies." He forced them aside as he took me back to their room. Callie was just crying on Seth's shoulder. Roman was nowhere in sight and Dean took off, saying something about finding Paige. I gently took her, cooing at her. She continued to cry.

"Ain't this shaping up to be a great raw, Hear anything from your sister?" I muttered, rubbing her gums with my finger.

"She's stuck in traffic, but should be here soon."

"Ok. Can you hand me one of your shirts? I feel like I'm in nothing but a bra and panties." Seth tossed me one of their shirts that said Shield and hounds of justice on it. Seth took her as I put it on, the hem going passed my shorts. I had just settled Callie on my shoulder when we heard a gentle tap on the door,

"Jojo, can I still have that interview?" It was Renee,

"Sure, but it's gonna have to be quick and with Callie. She's teething, and very fussy." I warned,

"That'll be fine." She turned towards the camera, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest at this time, She is a former wwe Diva's champion Jojo." The camera panned over to me and Callie, who was cuddling against my shoulder.

"Hi Renee." I said, letting my fingers run through Callie's short, curly hair. It was obvious from birth that she had my hair, but Seth's eyes. People claim she looks like me, but I do see Seth mixed in, especially with the facial expressions.

"So Jojo, what is it like being a mother, yet still finding time to train and compete in ring action?" Renee asked.

"Well, it hard finding time to work out, but Seth's sister and brother in law are really helpful with watching her so I could go to the gym for a couple hours, and I have exercises I can do with her, " Callie suddenly let out a whine.

"Dada dada dada." Seth stepped out of the room, taking her.

"I'll go feed her." He said. I looked at my phone,

"Hey, It's her bedtime, that's probably why she is so fussy, along with teething. You know what to do." He nodded.

"I'll take her to the bus. I have a singles match at 9:30 though." He kissed me, the camera still rolling.

"Why singles?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know. That's what Triple H told me. And Dean and Roman have a tag match too."

"I'll be out there after my interview. Love you." I called out.

"Love you too." He called back, Callie rubbing his blonde hair with her fingers, sucking on her other ones. "Say bye bye Mommy."

"Mama." She did the backwards wave. I waved back and turned back to Renee.

"Sorry. Where were we?" I asked.

"You were telling us about how you got in shape."

"Oh yeah, basically, normal ab workouts, just with the baby. I would to sit ups, holding her, and squats while rocking her. Simple things. like that."

"Well you look great." Renee went to speak, but froze and suddenly hurried off, felt my stomach turning, glancing over my shoulder to see Brock Lesnar, and Paul Heyman. I glared, still pissed that he broke Seth's arm, even though it was 3 years ago, I can hold I grudge,

"That was a very beautiful baby." Paul said.

"Yeah, she is." I said, turning away from them.

"Hey, I just want to make sure we're on good terms." Paul called after me.

"No. We are not. You had your beast break my husbands arm."

"You better watch yourself. I hear Seth is going after the championship again. That is and will always be Brock's title." I opened my mouth to respond, but my phone suddenly rang. I turned from Paul and started to walk away.

"Hello?" I answered, not recognizing the number,

"I have a granddaughter?" I gasped, almost dropping my phone. It was my mom.

"Mom?" I said, thinking I misheard the voice.

"Who else will be calling, asking about grandchildren." That made me angry.

"Oh, now you want to know about what I've been doing since you let dad throw me out? It's been almost six years and this is the first time you have ever asked about anything!" I almost yelled, but held it in. "Well if you must know, yes, I had a child. Yes, I am married to the greatest guy ever, and we're going on our fourth year together, and celebrated our first wedding anniversary 3 months ago. Our daughter is going on 7 months next week. We invited you to the wedding. And to the baby shower. But no one showed up! So don't you call me up, out of nowhere and demand to know everything."

"I'm sorry." She tried to get out, but I hung up, wiping my eyes. then it hit me, I wasn't going to see Callie for 4 days. I felt my heart start to beat, feeling the anxiety rise. I took a deep breath. Walking out to the bus, coming in to see Seth and Callie curled up together in the chair, both sleeping. I smiled, then looked at the time, it was 9, so I gently took her and laid her in her car seat, setting her on the bed. I took a deep breath, feeling tears coming. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail, shaking it free.

"Seth." I whispered, shaking him, he jumped, looking around.

"What time it?" He asked, groggy.

"9." I said, sitting on his lap, laying my head on his shoulder, sniffling.

"Hey, whats wrong?" he asked.

"I-I don't think I can do it." My voice cracking.

"Do what?" He asked, rubbing my back and playing with my hair. I looked at him, eyes burning.

"I've never been away from her for more than a couple hours. How am I suppose to last 4 days?" I asked, tears running down my face, I covered it, not wanting to cry.

"I know it's hard, but She'll be fine and Monique promised to skype us every night before she goes to sleep and when she wakes up."

"I feel like a bad mom! I rather work than be with her. I don't want her to feel like I'm choosing work over her." I cried.

"You're not a bad mom. You getting emotional like this proves it. Remember what we promised each other when she was born? You were going to keep wrestling till she started preschool and she won't be with us on the road, we want her to have a stabled environment. After this week is over, we'll talk to Hunter and make sure next time, we won't both be working at the same time. We'll get through this. I swear,"

"It's just hard! I know you do this every week, and I'm sorry if you feel this because it is the worst feeling ever!" I cried into his shoulder, he held me, rubbing my back.

"Hey, I'd be lying if I told you it gets easier. It doesn't, but how are we suppose to tell her she has the most bad ass parents, if we give up on the big leagues? I don't want you to regret it, cause I know you will. " I sniffled. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. I went to shake my head, to tell him about my mom's call, but a knock interrupted us, I stood up while Seth answered it, It was Dean and Roman,

"Dude, your match is next." Dean said, shifting around,

"Ok, give me a second." He came over to me, pushing my hair back.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" He asked, I nodded, sniffling.

"Go, I won't let Monique leave till you come back." I promised, hugging him tightly. He nodded and kissed me.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised, shutting the door. I sighed, throwing myself in the chair, hands over my eyes. I took a deep breath and stood up, and gathered Callie's things, getting ready. I turned on the tv and saw Seth opponent was Adrian Neville, the current Champion. I heard my phone ding, knowing Monique was here. I opened the door and let her in,

"Hey," She said, looking around.

"Hey, I promised Seth I wouldn't let you leave till he was done." I said, "Oh, and I need to write down her schedule." I started to dig through a drawer, finding a pen and a wrinkled sheet of paper. Scribbling down what Callie's routine is.

"Where is she?" Monique asked.

"Sleeping." I glanced at the t.v, Seth had Adrian in a headlock, Dean and Roman were cheering him on. "Seth is going to be a while. Do you want anything? Coffee, Pop, food?" I asked, My phone rang again, I answered, thinking it was Naomi, or Paige, I held a finger to Monique. "Hello?"

"Josanne Alexie Offerman, How dare you disrespect your mother like that!" My face dropped, freezing. It was my dad. But hearing my old last name made me angry.

"It's Rollins now, Dad." I said coldly. "That's right, Mom didn't tell you I was married? I sent you an invitation and you sent it back! Are you really so pig-headed, you didn't want to even be bothered to give me away?"

"You went and got married? Why? I heard you had a baby, is it his or someone else's?" My dad sneered.

"I've been with Seth for almost 4 years and I love him! Don't you talk to me like that, you have no right to call me up and demand to know stuff, you lost that when you threw me out when I was 18! You haven't spoke to me once, no birthday wishes, no concerned calls when I got busted open on live tv, or broken ribs! I know you saw that, You didn't come to my wedding, never respond to any mail, text or call once! You are the shittest Dad ever and I don't want to talk to you!" I heard Callie let out a cry. "Now if you excuse me, I have a baby to take care of." I hung up before he could say anything, I felt tears running down my face as I held Callie to my chest, sniffling. Wiping my eyes. Monique seemed awkward. I forgot she was there. "I am so sorry you heard that." I apologized, rocking Callie.

"It's fine." I looked away from her, watching as Seth rolled out of the way of Red arrow, "Were you really going through all that when you met me?" She asked. I nodded.

"And I was thrown out of my apartment I shared with my friend, and I was dealing with hate from divas backstage too." I said, finally getting it off my chest.

"And I really wasn't helping, was I?" I shook my head. Keeping my eyes on the tv, Seth landing the curbstomp Adrian into the ground, I could tell he was tired as he fell on him, barely lifting his leg for the pin. "I'm sorry. I know it was almost 3 years ago, but I am."

"I forgave you a long time ago." I smiled at her, Seth getting the pin and Roman hauling him to his feet, Seth leaning heavily on Dean and Roman, looking out of it, and clutching his side. "He's hurt." I muttered, "Come on." I hurried out of the bus, Monique on my heels. I cursed myself for not watching, wondering how he got hurt. I flashed my i.d to the guard, and he let us through and we made our way to the medics office, I peeked in and I saw Seth on the bed, being checked out. He was shirtless. "Oh my god, what happened?" I asked, walking in, thinking internal injuries, broken ribs or his arm was acting up, or his back.

"I took a hard kick to the head, and I landed wrong on the barricade out there. I'm fine, they thought I had a concussion, and my side hurt, but I just got cleared."

"Oh thank god." I hugged him, Callie in-between us. She cooed at him, rubbing his shoulder, yawning. Seth took her and she settled against his shoulder and sucking on her fingers.

"Come on. Hey sis." He nodded to Monique, keeping an arm around me. "Let me tell the guys that I'll be back before their match."

"I really need to get on the road soon." Monique said, looking at the time.

"Just let me do this with her, you go load up her stuff." Seth said. I nodded as he hurried off. I lead Monique back to the bus.

"Ok, she has enough clothes and diapers to last you." I held up a Callie's blankie animal thing. It was a duck holding a blankie, "This is your best friend. Do not lose it, or she will flip bricks. She will be fussy, but this will calm her. I'll give you money now, because you will probably want to buy some baby teething gel, it's about $2 anywhere. If you need anything, any problems, anything. Call and I will book the first flight and be there as soon as I can." I picked up the bag and diaper bag, Monique grabbing the bassinet and we put them in her trunk. Seth came over, Callie in her carrier. Half asleep. I felt my eyes burn.

"Be good baby." I said as I kissed her forehead, "Mama loves you."

"Don't give your aunt a hard time, love you." Seth said as he put her in car, giving her the ducky. He closed the door, and Hugged Monique.

"Take care of her." He whispered,

"I will. I'll meet you guys at your apartment early on Friday." She promised. I handed her the money.

"Here's $60. We'll pay you the other half on Friday." I said, wrapping my arm around Seth's arm. Monique waved as she climbed in, We watched as she pulled out, I took a deep breath, the anxiety growing. Seth rubbed my back as we headed back in,

"She'll be fine." Seth assured. I nodded. "Come on, let's watch Dean and Roman kick ass as a tag team." I nodded again.

"They're probably going to make me take off my shirt. They don't like us going down their not in our ring gear." I said, taking it off, handing it back to Seth. I started to pull my hair up as we met Roman and Dean at the top of the stairs. They nodded to me as their music started. Seth let them take the lead as we went down the steps that were one over. Seth held my hand tight, kissing it as he helped me over the barricade. I smiled at him. He held the ropes apart so I could climb in, our music faded out as Rybaxel's started. Ryback and Curtis Axel were the tag champions. Seth and I got out as the match started, Roman and Curtis started out, I zoned out, thinking of Callie, and the call from my parents. Seth suddenly pushed me as Dean came flying at us, Ryback heaving him. I landed on my butt, hard. Seth hurried to me, but I shooed him off,

"Check dean." I yelled, standing up on my own. But Dean was already back in the ring. Seth jumped up on the apron, yelling at Ryback, who hit Dean with a meat hook. The ref turned his attention towards Seth as Ryback tried to pin Dean, Roman was on the ground. So I jumped up, breaking up the pin and sliding out the otherside as the ref turned around. I held my arms up as he yelled at me, but couldn't prove I did anything as Dean got to Roman, spearing Ryback and pinning him. Curtis went to break it up, but I grabbed his leg, tripping him and allowing Roman to get the pinfall. Seth pulled me up, spinning me around. We slid into the ring as Dean grabbed me into a huge bear-hug shaking me back and forth. He dropped me and I stumbled into Seth, who wrapped me into a hug, He put his fist in the middle, Dean and Roman following. I stuck my, still, smaller fist in too, and that is how Raw faded out.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The house shows were fine. Tuesday's was an intergender tag match. It was Viktor, Bram and Sasha banks, against Seth, me and Dean. We almost lost, when Sasha knocked me from the top rope. I forced myself to get back in the ring and beat the 10 count. We won by disqualification, when Konnor dove on Seth. Dean was in the ring against Bram and when I was distracted with Seth and Konnor, Sasha took the opportunity to attack me, grabbing my hair and forcing me over the ropes. We fought inside the ring, while the boys fought outside. We managed to hold them off, but I have to admit, the ascension were getting better, but the hounds are still on top. Wednesday, I faced Sasha, who I guess is now allied herself with the ascension. Even though I tried my best, she got me, which I wasn't too worried about, since I should be a little rusty from not competing. As promised, Monique face timed me and Seth every night, Callie was being an angel, but every night when we hung up, I still felt the anxiety of her not being with me. I trusted Monique and Noah, but I just want her with me. Seth was as focused as I was, which really annoyed Dean. Roman understood why we weren't focused, but Dean didn't understand, probably won't till he has his own children. Adrian Neville demanded a rematch against Seth on Thursday, which he accepted, the only stipulation was Dean and Roman had to stay back, only I was allowed ringside.

"Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that I'm the only one allowed at ringside?" I asked, My nose in the corner as the shield members were changing.

"Yeah." I heard Roman reply,

"Maybe he thinks you won't interfere." Dean said, bumping me.

"I've only interfered once!" I said, crossing my arms. "And I didn't get caught." I said, a little smug.

"We didn't mess with the match on Monday, yet we still got banned." I heard Roman reply,

"Look at us, our presence threw Neville off his game, so he saids, so we're banned. Simple as that." I shrugged, pulling my legs to my chest.

"Are you almost done?" I asked, bored of staring at the corner.

"Yeah." I heard Seth call, and I spun around and pushed my hair back. jumping, because Seth was crouched in front of me, He smirked and grabbed my hand, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked,

"Nothing," He shrugged, pulling me to my feet, his hand resting at the small of my back. "I just wanted to say that I love you." He whispered, I smiled at him, bringing my arms up, resting them on his shoulders,

"I know." I said. He smirked and ducked his head, touching his forehead to mine.

"Still here!" I jumped, forgetting Roman and Dean were in the room.

"Could leave." Seth retorted back. Dean sent him a middle finger, and Seth sent it back. The producer knocked on the door, Seth's match was next.

"Come on." I pulled Seth by the hand. Seth gave a small wave to the guys, who settled back on to their benches. We walked through the backstage, "If you pin Neville, you can challenge him for the championship." I muttered, only Seth hearing.

"I know. I want that title." He mutter back, leaning close to me. I smiled.

"You've beat him once, you can do it again, then again and be a two time wwe champion." We were at the top of the stairs, waiting for the music to start.

"I know. Just be careful. I don't like not having the guys down there."

"I will. Besides, they're just backstage, if it goes south, which I doubt, they'll be down as quick as they can. You worry too much." I said, Seth smirked,

"Just about you." He quickly kissed me as our music hit and we made our was down, Neville was already in the ring, pacing as Seth jumped the barricade, helping me over. I kissed his cheek as he climbed in the ring, I stayed outside. The ref rang the bell as soon as the music faded out. Seth and Neville paced around each other, Brock's music suddenly hit, making me jump, Seth jerked his head towards the ramp, but quickly turned towards Neville, but got super kicked in the face,. Brock and Paul made their way down the ramp. "Get outta here Jojo!" Seth yelled towards me and I nodded, and went to butt swivel the barricade, but Viktor emerged from the crowd, I looked and saw Brock walking down the ramp, blocking that escape. Bram was behind me and Konnor was blocking the other part. I had no escape. I rolled into the ring, kneeling next to Seth, who was holding his jaw. He quickly stood up, holding me to his side, ready to defend me. The ascension joined together and blocked three sides, Brock on the other.

"Where's Dean and Roman?!" I whispered. The titantron lit up Roman and Dean were laying on the ground, obviously been ambushed and beat up. Neville was still on the ground, having his own little feud with Brock and the Ascension in the past. Scanning his surroundings. He met Seth's eyes, looking suspicious. Seth held out his hand, helping Neville up.

"It's 4 on 2. Wanna take our chances together? Or wanna fight alone?" Seth asked. You could tell Neville didn't like his chances either way.

"Let's take em." Neville said, after a moment.

"Good. Jojo, I need you to get between us. You see a chance to go, go. We'll be fine."

"I can fight." I went to protest, but then they attacked, Brock went after Neville as the Ascension all attacked Seth. I didn't think, I dove on to Bram, grabbing his hair and pulling as hard as I could, he answered back, pulled me by my hair, forcing my head back. I kicked out, hitting him below the belt. He let out a grunt, but didn't release me. He tightened his grip on my hair and swung me, throwing me like a rag doll. I landed on my knees. I crouched, rubbing head. Bram turned away from me and back to the assault on Seth. Think. Think. Neville wasn't holding well with Brock and Seth was in bad shape. I rolled out of the ring, running and grabbed a chair. I didn't think, I slid back in the ring and nailed Viktor in the back as hard as I could. He grunted, hitting the ground. Konnor and Bram jerked towards me and I swung again, hitting Konnor in the head, using the round end to nail Bram in the stomach and hitting him in the head too. Seth had weapon up too, and we were doing good, till Brock suddenly grabbed me, dragging me out of the ring. Bram grabbed Seth, and I stared down the beast, scared. Suddenly, Sami came running down, going after Brock, helping me as I went to flee, like I promised. Seth fought Bram off and helped Sami gather Neville on their shoulders, dragging him. Seth fell over the barricade, Sami after, getting Neville half over. I grabbed his legs, getting him over the rest of the way over the barricade. I scrambled over, my foot hooking the side and I fell, hard. My ankle twisting. Seth crouched over holding his stomach as Sami kept going with Neville,

"Come on. Gotta move." Seth muttered to himself. Seth wrapped his arm around me as Sami half dragged and half carried Neville up the stairs. I glanced back, seeing the Ascension, Brock and Paul stood in the ring, staring at us. We barely got Neville to the top before Seth's legs gave out. He sat, panting on the ground. I collapsed too, my ankle killing me. Sami had to sit down too, Neville being heavier than he looks,

"Come on. Seth, we gotta move." I urged. I started to shake Neville. Slapping his face, "Neville! We gotta move." Seth was holding his stomach and ribs, his nose bleeding. Sami was trying to pull Neville up, but was struggling with the dead weight.

"You were right. It was an ambush." Seth muttered. I was suddenly hauled to my feet, and I jumped, preparing myself for the worse, but it was Dean, Roman hauled Seth to his feet, also helping Sami get the leverage to get Neville up.

"Come on. Lets go." Roman muttered, Sami nodded. Dean swooped me up and started fast walking, Roman dragging Seth and Sami dragging Neville. We made it to the Shield's locker room, Roman locking the door, Dean letting me down, gently.

"Since when are they working together!" I demanded. limping towards the bathroom, to get some paper towels. Sitting next to Seth, gently dabbing at his nose. Sami and Neville looked out of place. Dean nodded towards them.

"Thanks." Seth held out his hand. Sami still stared at him

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for my friend, Neville, I don't like you guys and given the chance, would've left you." Seth's gaze hardened.

"Don't like us, fine, but she." He pointed at me. "She has done nothing to you. You helped her, now I don't like you either any more than you like us, but I am more thankful than you can imagine." Sami nodded, gathering Neville on his shoulder and leaving . Dean re-locked the door. Seth cringed away from me, and I stopped dabbing at the blood. Sighing and running my fingers through my hair, pulling my leg up and rubbing my ankle.

"How bad are you hurt?" Seth whispered, his head on my shoulder.

"I twisted it when I helped Sami get Neville over the barricade. Still can't jump it. Why attack now?" I asked, looking around.

"We were separated and they saw the opportunity. Brock and Konnor got us backstage." Roman said.

"Viktor blocked my escape."

"I saw. I want you to head home, now. Meet Monique at the apartment." I whipped my head to face him.

"No. I am not running!" I shrugged him off my shoulder, standing up.

"It's 4 on 3 Jojo! And one of those four has broken my arm, I don't want him hurting you."

"He was only out there tonight for Neville! The ascension saw an opportunity to scare us, and they took it! It is a fluke, and I am not going anywhere." I glared. Hands on my hips.

"You are going home Joseann."

"No I am not. Pause in this argument." I held up my hand. "Speaking of the apartment, have you talked to the realtor yet? We are outgrowing the apartment, and I think we have enough in savings for a house."

"I'll call them tomorrow, and I know we are, I want us to stay in Davenport though."

"Yeah, that sounds good. We should probably look for a three bedroom, since I'd feel more comfortable with Callie at home and Monique and Noah can stay in the guest room and at least 1 and a half bathrooms, must have a good yard space and in a good school system."

"We're gonna need to write this down, remind me to do that when we get back to the bus."

"Wait wait wait. You guys were just at each others throats, and now you're having a calm conversation?" Dean looked back and forth between us

"Yeah, we paused the argument." Seth said.

"What the hell does that even mean!?" Dean threw his arms up.

"It means we paused it, you know, pause? Stopped for a moment. We do that when we have a bigger conversation we need to talk about during an argument or different conversation, and if it's an argument, we both agree that we drop it for the time being and not let our anger stop us from making a rational decision." I explained. "Unpause." My face went back to a glare as I thought of my counter argument.

"What if you get hurt?! If we do get a house, money's gonna be tight and we won't be able to afford the bills!" Seth stated.

"Remember the wwe handbook?! Male wrestlers are not allow to harm female wrestlers, if they touch me, I can file a complaint. Like with Bram out there, if I would've seriously gotten hurt, We could file a complaint and he'll pay for the bills. I ain't going home Seth." He stared at me for a moment, before he sighed.

"Fine, whatever." He said, holding the bridge of his nose.

"Good. Now I have a match against Eva tonight, I want you to stay back here and rest, you got your butt seriously kicked and I don't want you to hurt yourself more." I said, pointing to the bench.

"I'm coming down there." He insisted, hissing when I jabbed his rib.

"You are gonna get checked over. Come on, I'll walk you to the physician."

"You are not going down there alone." Seth kept saying, a camera following us.

"If it is such a big deal, I'll go down there." Dean said, crossing his arms.

"Ok. Just watch her back." Seth said, laying on the table, Roman making himself at home. Dean saluted him and we started going to our place.

"So... Has Paige mentioned anything to you?" Dean asked, shifting and biting his thumb.

"No, why?" I asked. Looking at him. He started to move more, chewing on the side of his thumb.

"Do you, happen to know her ring size?" He asked, ducking his head and crossing his arms, bracing himself. I gasped.

"You're doing it?!" I asked. Jumping up and down. "It's a three!"

"Shhh. I don't want her knowing. Our 5 year is coming up and I want to, you know, surprise her."

"I won't tell a soul." I zipped my lips and Dean nodded. The music started. I did the butt swivel while Dean jumped. Either Eva got better, or I am rusty. Maybe both. I sat in the corner, gasping for breath after I just barely broke away from a stretch maneuver she put me in. I glared over at her, she glared back. She went to run at me, big mistake. I used my speed, and hers to spear the daylights out of her. I landed in a pin, getting it. I rolled out and Dean helped me, laughing at Eva, who was holding her stomach, rolling around. I felt bad. I shrugged Dean off and rolled into the ring, Kneeling by her. "Are you ok?" I asked, gently touching her back. She jerked from me, pushing me back.

"I don't need your help." She hissed, rolling out of the ring, limping up the ramp.

"Come on. Let's check on Seth." I nodded, letting Dean lead the way. Seth's ribs were ok, and we left, driving towards home. My leg shook the whole trip back to Iowa. We pulled into our Apartment complex a little after 8pm on Friday and I was off that bus before it could fully stop. I ran up the stairs and opened the door, going for Callie before Monique could react.

"Mamamama." Callie cooed, hugging me. "Dadadada." She reached for Seth.

"Thanks Monique. We gotta leave Monday, but I will be back Tuesday till Wensday, then We'll be back early Friday."

"I'll be here." She promised, taking the money and kissing Callie on her forehead. "She was an angel, little fussy, but warmed up to me pretty quick." She waved and left.

"Make sure you call the realitor in the morning," I sighed as I kissed Callie's forehead then Seth.

"I will." He promised, kissing me again. Callie let out a fuss.

"Time for bed." I said, seeing Monique already had her bathed and dressed for bed. I laid her gently in her crib and handed her the duck and binky. She fell asleep pretty quick. I walked the three steps to mine and Seth's bed and dropped. Falling asleep before my head hit the pillow, good to be home.

* * *

**Annnd done. Reviews are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything you recognize. **

* * *

We got it switched around to where I either worked raw or Smackdown, but never in the same week. It helped with the strain Monique faced with going back and forth from Richmond to Davenport. It also relieved the anxiety. We looked at a few homes, seeing a couple we liked, but all had a flaws that weren't easy fixes. It was month 5 into home searching, Callie's 1st birthday was coming up in exactly 4 weeks. I was searching the web, looking at listings, when I saw she had moved from her spot in my sight and was messing with the bookcase.

"Callie, no." I said, getting up to get her, she looked at me and stepped away from the bookcase, but fell. My eyes widened.

"Seth!" I yelled. He was in the bedroom, packing for the week. "Seth!" I hurried to Callie, pulling her to her feet.

"What?" Seth came stumbling out of our room, looking for the danger.

"Watch!" I moved back a few steps and crouched. "Come to mama." I cooed at her and she started taking her first steps, taking two then falling.

"She's walking!" Seth exclaimed.

"I see!" I stood her back up. "Now, go to daddy." I urged. She looked at her feet and took off, walking the full way to Seth, only stumbling a couple times, but catching herself. She stumbled the last time, but into Seth's waiting arms.

"That's my big girl!" Seth tossed her up, her face erupting into giggles and smiles.

"Daddy! Up up again!" She was talking pretty well for her age, mostly in broken sentences, but pretty good.

"Daddy has to finish packing sweet pea." Seth sat her down.

"Daddy no go bye-bye." Callie pouted, crossing her little arms. Looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Awwww." I said, picking her up. "I know you don't want daddy leaving, but he has to sweetie." She thought about it, then shook her head.

"Daddy play with me." She commanded. Wiggling out of my arms and crawling into our room. Climbing onto our bed. She began to pull things out of Seth's bag.

"Callie, No." Seth said sternly, shaking his finger at her. Her face crumpled as she began to cry, kicking and beating her tiny fists into the mattress, but I forced myself not to coddle her, she needs to know no and know we are on the same page.

"How long are you going to be gone?" I asked, letting Callie throw her temper tantrum, but she picked up her toy duck and threw it at us, trying to get our attention.

"One second. Callionna Lucielle. Come here." He picked her up and sat her in her crib, the time out spot. "You will sit here till this fit is over, we do not throw things in the house." He pulled me out of the room, her still screaming. The second the door closed, Seth face crumpled. "I hate leaving her." He hugged me.

"I know. I know." I rubbed his hair.

"I'm gonna talk it over with Dean and Roman, I'm gonna ask if it's ok if I stop with the house shows and let them run with this tag team thing. WWE uppers are actually thinking of pre-taping Smackdown on Tuesdays, and continuing to show the tapes on Thursday." Seth said.

"That's great. You can be home more." I said. Callie's cry's quieting.

"We gotta find a house, soon. Did you find anything?" He asked, letting Callie sulk a little more.

"I found this nice house, a little over budget, but I don't think it'll hurt to look at it. When are you gonna be home?"

"I could fly in Tuesday and we fly out Wednesday for Smackdown."

"I'll set the appointment for Tuesday then." I kissed him again, letting him get Callie while I Called the realtor, setting the appointment up. It was a 3 bedroom, 1 bath house. I loved it and hoped we get it. Seth came out with his bags in one hand and Callie holding on to his neck with the other.

"Come on sweety, let go." I gently pulled her away. "Say bye bye daddy. We'll pick him up on Tuesday." Seth kissed her forehead and kissed me.

"I'll be there. Love you both." Callie waved. wiggling and walking to his legs, hugging them.

"Bye bye. Daddy say hi to Dean and momen." She said, pointing.

"I will sweetheart. Bye." Seth shut the door behind him, Callie tried to follow.

"Daddy?" She knocked a few times, "Daddy! Open!" she kept calling for him, but gave up.

"Come here. It's bath time anyway." I said, holding her hand and leading her to the bathroom. With her getting older, it was getting harder and harder to leave. She knew we weren't going to be back for a couple days and it's gotten to the point we have to sneak away in the night. Monique is a champ about it though. I bathed her and rubbed her lotion on, "Come on," I pulled her to my hip, setting her in her high chair. "You only get one. These," I held up her puffs things, "Or these." I held up some cereal, she looked back and forth, trying to decide.

"Puffs puffs puffs." She sang out, clapping. I smiled and poured a few on her tray. This being a routine. It was only 730. I bathe her at around 7, and bedtime snack till about 745ish, then I put her in her crib and read her a story, and lights out at 8 on the dot. I turned my attention to the dishes, dreading them. I started them and when 7:45 came around, I had 98% of them done.

"Come on, story time." I sang, lifting her to my hip and laying her in the crib, handing her ducky and her binky. I read her Bartholomew and the Oobleck, one of her favorites, interesting enough to keep her attention, but long enough to lull her to sleep. She dosed off around the captain eating the Oobleck and I closed it, shutting off the light and finishing the cleaning. Picking up toys, finishing dishes, that sort of thing. Seth beat Neville on Thursday and is challenging him to a title match tomorrow. I sat down with a sigh, relaxing. I pulled out the tablet and continued looking at houses, but that one we have an appointment on keeps drawing my attention. I can already imagine us moving in, how we're doing Callie's room and the guest room. Where our stuff is going to fit. It's perfect. It has a spacious living room, connected to the kitchen with a room to serve as a dining room. Then there's a hallway off the living room that leads to the bathroom, and on one side of the hallway is the master and on the other is the two other rooms. It has a spacious backyard, fenced in already and a great school district. The basement was fully functional with space for a laundry room and a playroom. Our budget was $50,000 and this house is for $56,000. I wanted it and I calculated that we had about $10,00 in savings since we moved in together, and the bank is giving us $40,000 loan. I think if I use a little of the money in our emergency savings, I think we might have at least another $7,000, I'm going to have to check tomorrow. I yawned and slowly opened the door, glancing at Callie, who was fast asleep. I laid down, setting my alarm for 6. I had errands to run tomorrow and wanted to get started early. I awoke and got Callie ready, feeding and changing her. I began the walk down the street, I got recognized a couple times, but not as much as Seth did. I let Callie toddle a little.

"Come on." I picked her up to my hip. "Ok, now we gotta get some things for your birthday." I said.

"Birfday birfday." Callie babbled as I waited on the bus. Since it was cheaper and easier to take that then me drive our car. I paid the fair and sat down, Callie on my lap. We did the shopping quick, picking up decorations and ordering her cake ahead of time, even though her birthdays in a few weeks. I then did a quick run to the grocery store to grab some food for dinner and I bunched all three bags on my elbow and held her hand as we hurried back. It was noon. I shut the apartment door with my foot and let Callie go, since she knows its lunch time. I sat the bags on the counter and put her in the high chair, looking in the fridge.

"After this, I want you to lay down for a nap." I said, pulling out a yogurt and some fresh berries.

"No nap." She pouted, hitting the tray with a spoon. I continued to chop some strawberries and blueberries to mix with her plain yogurt.

"Yes nap. You and I both know, young lady, if you don't sleep, you're a grouchy pants." I handed the yogurt to her, letting her feed herself. I filled her sippycup with with some milk and handing it to her. She played with her curls as she ate, a sign she was sleepy. "Come here." I pulled her into my shoulder, rubbing her hair. She snuggled deeper into my shoulder,

"No nap. Not tired." She yawned. I laid her in her crib and gave her the ducky. I closed the door and sighed. I cleaned the tray and began a load a laundry. Just sounds exciting. 8pm came around quicker than I thought and I was behind schedule, since I let Callie over sleep with her nap, so she was fussy when it came to dinner and she wasn't tired when it came to bedtime, so I am currently in the recliner, forcing her to stay on my lap.

"No Callie. You are going to sit here and we are going to have wind down time." I said, turning on the tv to Raw. "Let's watch for daddy." Callie settled down in my arms, content on watching for Seth. His match was in the middle and I am already dreading the cranky baby we're going to have, since we gotta pick Seth up at the airport in the morning. I felt her head get heavier on my arm. I felt my eyelids get heavier also. Then the Shield's music hit, causing Callie to jump, her eyes wide.

"Daddy." She whispered, wide awake. But that changed about half way through. She totally crashed on me. I curled around her, just barely watching. I was tired and I heard the bell ding and the shields music hit. He won! He won! He's the wwe world heavyweight champion. I felt myself smile as Callie wiggled, her thumb going to her mouth. I laid my head against the arm of the chair, falling asleep with the Shield's music fading out. It was early. And I was still in the chair, but there was someone in the house, and Callie was still sleeping against my chest, I could feel her soft breaths against my neck. I peeled my eyes open to see it was 3am. I moved slowly, gently laying Callie where I was and covering her up. I grabbed the closest weapon, which was a baseball bat. I crouched, listening. They or it, I couldn't tell how many, but they were in the bedroom. I could hear stuff moving around and I felt my heart beating out of control. I saw the doorknob turn and I let out a scream and swung, but the burglar caught it and I tried to jerk it, but he came into focus.

"Great to see you too, sweetie." Seth said, jerking the bat from my grip. I clutched at my chest.

"You gave me a heart attack! I thought I was picking you up in at 6!" Callie let out a cry. "Great. Now she's going to be in a crabby mood." I scooped her, rocking her, "We didn't get to sleep till almost 9:30." Callie snuggled into my shoulder as Seth reached out, wrapping an arm around me.

"I caught an earlier flight and saw you in the chair. I was moving crap in our room so I could get you both in there without me tripping. I'm sorry I scared you." Callie settled down and sleeping. I shot a glance at Seth.

"Carry me?" I asked, Seth sighed, but swept his arms behind my knees and I snuggled into his chest, still holding Callie. He laid me in our bed, taking Callie and putting her in her crib. "It was a long day. But I got some decorations for Callie's party and did the grocery shopping." I yawned as Seth moved around the room. I burrowed deeper into my pillow as Seth laid down.

"Did you watch the match?" Seth asked, adjusting and curling around me.

"Yes I did. You won." I said, yawning. "Congratulations." I muttered, already half asleep, but tried to stay awake.

"Sleep. We gotta be at that house in 5 hours. Add time to get Callie ready. We have maybe, 3 hours to sleep." Seth muttered.

"Joy." I muttered, rubbing my head against the pillow, falling back to sleep. I awoke to a cry and I went to get up, but Seth shoved my shoulder back down.

"I got her." I shook my head.

"You need to sleep." I tried to argue, but Seth already had her in his arms and kissed me.

"I got her." He closed the door and I glanced at the alarm clock. It's 6am and I yawned. Stretching and rolling out of bed. We had to be at the house at 8am and there was a lot we had to do. I walked out the door to see Seth with Callie on his hip, drinking from her bottle. She is back and forth with her bottle. We got her weaned to only in the mornings and maybe at night, but she is really laid back with it. I saw Seth was making pancakes.

"Here." I took her and kissed his cheek, he glanced at the time.

"After we eat, I'll get her ready if you do the dishes." I nodded.

"I'm gonna get dressed, so we can leave at 7:15?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds good." He kissed me again and I sat Callie in the living room, turning on spongebob and hurried with changing into some shorts and a tanktop. I tugged my hair into a messy ponytail. I scooped Callie up and sat her in her highchair. Glancing at Seth. Seeing our daughters name on his back, something he got when she was about 3 months, I have the same tattoo across my rib. Smiling at it. I wrapped my arms around his ribs, kissing the middle of his back. "What was that for?" He asked as a leaned my head against him.

"No reason. I just missed you." I said. He chuckled, turning around.

"I was only gone a day." He said, looking at me.

"I know. It just seems like we're passing ships when you are home." Callie let out a cry and Seth smiled, kissing me again.

"Work's just been busy.. Come on. Breakfast is ready." He flipped the last pancake on to the plate. I hit his shoulder.

"Show off." I muttered, grabbing plates. Breakfast went smoothly as it could with an almost one year old. We got her dressed and got to house ten minutes early, Seth driving. I did Callie's hair into two pigtails and shes just in a sundress and a diaper and little shoes. I held her hand as Seth introduced us to the realtor, who was a big man. Maybe 6'3, 200lbs named Reggie. I shook his hand, but I couldn't focus on him. I was amazed at the house. We walked through and Callie took off, exploring. I looked around the living room, it was perfect. Seth caught Callie and we explored together.

"I love it." I said as we stood in one of the bedrooms. Seth nodded.

"Let's see if we can afford it before we start getting attached." He said, but I was staring out the window.

"But Seth, look at this window seat! This is the perfect room for her, your sister and Noah can stay in the other room. We are only a block from the park and there's an elementary school down the road. The bank has approved us for $40,000. We have $10,000 in our savings and another 7 in our emergency plus the bonus from you being champion and if I keep working, I can get the title back from Charlotte and we'll both be bringing in the money."

"Babe. I know you want this house, but if we use all the emergency savings, what if something comes up?" He asked as Callie toddled around.

"But Seth! I really, really love this house! Can't you imagine living here? Don't you just feel at home?" I wrapped my arms around him. "Plus, when we think about adding to the family, we can transition the guest room into a nursery."

"We'll see. Come on. Let's go find Reggie and see how much this is going to set us back." He gripped my hand as I held Callie's.

"We love it. How much?" I asked straight away, my leg shaking with anticipation.

"Well, asking price is, $56,000. but, I think I can get it down to $52,000." Reggie said, pulling out important looking papers. I glanced at Seth.

"Any way you can get it down to $50,000? That is our budget." Seth started.

"But if you can't, we can scrape up the other two grand." I said, Callie fussing on my shoulder. I passed her to Seth.

"I'm sorry, but $52,000 is the lowest I can get it."

"Me and my wife have to talk about it."Seth tugged me.

"I want it." I said, staring straight into his eyes. "I really want this house."

"I know you do. But,"

"But what! This can be the great home we raise our daughter, and future children in. I went through our finances, and we can afford this. I know we can. Money might be tight, but we'll make it work, and if we time the packing and unpacking right, we can have her first birthday here." Seth rubbed his beard, his thinking stance. He let out a grin.

"Ok. Fine, we'll get it." I felt my face light up as I hugged him. Callie let out a squeal as Seth tossed her up. We found Reggie and sealed the deal. We can start moving in after the papers go through.

"We can paint Callie's room Lilac color and the guest room can stay the same." I started making a list in my head. "When does the Tuesday recordings start?" I asked.

"Today. That's where Dean and Roman are. You know, we can fix this place to how we want it, before we move in. We can always have Callie's party at a park or something. With work and shit, we won't be able to work on the house except for weekends." Seth said, looking at it. "Plus, night of Champions is coming up, we're going to have alot on our plate." I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"We can do it." Seth glanced down at me.

"Of course we can." We stood in our front yard, staring up at our house. This is going to be a tough few weeks, but we can do it.

* * *

**I have never bought a house, so I don't know how it works. Please review! I know this was a boring chapter, but drama is coming up!**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean and Roman were happy to help us. Noah and Monique even drove down. We worked hard. Since they began recording smackdown on Tuesdays, it's made it easier for us to be there at work, and moving. It was week 3 into moving and while the men worked on fixing the house, Paige, Aliani and Joelle helped me pack. Joelle loved to play with Callie, even though she's almost 12, but still, she's a little mommy.

"Why do you have so much junk?" Paige called from the living room.

"Some of it's mine, other shit is Seth's from before I moved in. It's sentimental." I called from the bedroom.

"Hey hey hey!" I poked my head out to see Naomi coming in, Nikki and Brie on her heels.

"Hey." I called.

"What can we do?" Brie asked, Nikki picking Callie up and tickling her.

"Um, just start packing," I said.

"We dropped the boys off at the house to help the others. Jimmy and Jey brought some of their cousins with them." Naomi said, sitting next to Monique, helping wrap glasses in newspaper.

"Oh, how many?" I asked. Knowing their family tree has a lot of people.

"Um, just a few, maybe 5?" I smiled and shook my head.

"That's almost 13 people working. If they keep a good work tempo, we could be moved in maybe today. I can never thank you guys enough." I said, smiling at them.

"Actually, I'm glad all of you are here. Well, I don't know you well, Monique, or you Aliani, but I got some news." Paige jerked out her left hand. I let out a shriek and dove on her, hugging her as Nikki and Brie grabbed her hand, looking at the diamond ring.

"You got him to settle down!" Naomi gasped. Paige nodded.

"It was out of nowhere. We were just hanging out in his apartment and I went to the bathroom, and he had the ring out. Of course I said yes." Paige said.

"He asked me your ring size a few months ago." I said.

"You've known for months and didn't tell any of us?" Nikki demanded. I shrugged.

"He asked me not to tell anyone." I said. My phone dinging. I glanced at it. "Seth and them have got all the rooms carpeted and the wooden floors done and we can start bringing boxes whenever. Ok, car check. Who drove what here."

"I got Jimmy's truck." Naomi said, holding up the keys

"We road with Naomi." Brie and Nikki said simultaneously,

"Roman dropped us off." Aliani said, Joelle sitting next to her,

"I have my Pacifica." Monique held up her keys.

"And I picked Paige up. So, that leaves a truck, pacifica and my Oldsmobile." I ran my fingers through my hair. "Ok. Let's load boxes into Monique's car, and some of the living room furniture into the truck. Let's just go room by room." I began directing traffic. Naomi and Nikki carried the couch as I followed with two boxes. We got most of the living room, which wasn't much, just the couch, recliner and coffee table and bookcase, into Jimmy's truck and most of the boxes into mine and Monique's car.

"Alright ya'll! Into the cars!" Brie yelled. We all piled in. The Bellas riding with Naomi. Aliani rode with Monique and Joelle, Paige and Callie squeezed into my car. We arrived at the house to the men jumping up and unloading the truck.

"Wow, got the whole living room in there." Seth praised, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah. Took some maneuvering, but, we got it to fit. I think the Kitchen and bathroom is next, and then the bedroom. I think we can get stuff set up tonight and be officially moved in." I looked around at Roman and the Usos' family setting stuff up as Paige and Dean unpacked boxes.

"I'll send more cars back. Alright guys! Round two! Let's see if we can get the bathroom and Kitchen out here next! Everything from the kitchen is ours, the fridge, the microwave and stove! And bring more boxes!" Seth directed. Nikki, a cousin, Paige, Jey, Dean and Roman went back with the second trip. Taking two trucks and Monique's car, with the promise they'd be careful. Seth and Monique moved furniture while I began unpacking the books. I heard a honk and glanced out, seeing more stuff. With a little effort, the trucks were unpacked and they left again for the bedroom furniture, which was just two dressers, a crib, our bed and boxes. I was pulled from my unpacking mode by a cry, Joelle had taken Callie outback to play. I glanced at the clock.

"Shit, Seth, it's after 2." We missed nap time.

"Shit. Alright. We have the playpen, I can always set it up in the back bedroom." I nodded.

"Sounds good. I'll get her." I opened the screen door to Joelle panicking.

"I didn't hurt her Aunt Jojo." Joelle said, close to tears. I picked Callie up and snuggled her, wrapping an arm around Joelle.

"I know Sweetie. It's pass her nap time and she's tired and cranky." Callie was still crying. I shushed her and carried her to the guest room. Seth had the playpen all set up. I laid her down and she went straight to sleep. I closed the door as Seth warned everyone. I heard another honk and this was the final load. The men hurried to unpack the beds and set them up. I knew it was going to take them all to put our bed back together. Nikki and Brie had a blast decorating Callie's room and making it girly and pretty. Paige and I went and bought a 7 pizzas, payment for helping with all this work. We also stopped at the store and bought some paper plates, and a bunch of pop. I arrived to the living room 75% unpacked, the dining room put together and the kitchen completely done, since we really didn't have many dishes. I sat the pizzas down and looked around. The guys had our bedroom furniture put together, and I liked the setting. Paige joined Nikki and Brie to add the finishing touches to Callie's room, which I loved. They hung her name up in beautiful decorated letters. I loved it and they must have painted the window seat, because I swear it was a yellow before, but now it was white with little flowers decorating it.

"Don't sit on the window seat, it's wet." Brie warned. I hugged them.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I pulled Paige into a hug too. I hear a cry and knew Callie was awake.

"Come on. Dinner's on me." I grabbed Callie and put her on my hip, seeing the 22 people crowded in the living room. We all dug into the food. Callie toddling around, getting bits from everyone while I sat on Seth's lap. It was a loud dinner, being there's so many people. It ended with Dean and Paige shoving pizza in each others faces, laughing.

"Looks like someone practicing for their wedding." Nikki called to them. I saw Dean's face go bright red, as he wasn't use to situations like this. Paige reactied better and threw a pillow at her. I shook my head as 9pm rolled around and everyone began leaving, I thanked every single one of them. I laid on the couch, tired. There were still a lot of boxes to unpack and crap to move around, but I was officially tired. Seth had laid on the ground, his head in his hands, Callie was sitting on his back, rubbing her hands on him in a baby massage, but he totally asleep. Callie laid on his back and passed out too, sucking her thumb. I smiled at the cuteness and snapped a picture. I gently picked Callie up and took her to her own room. Still loving how it came out. I laid her in the crib and switched on the baby monitor, counting 4 boxes that needs to be unpacked in here. The cable guy came last week and hooked up everything. I glanced in our room and I began opening boxes, looking for sheets, blankets and our pillows. Finding them in the 7th box. I put our bed-sheets on, fluffing the pillows and straightening the comforter. Smelling the freshly washed sheets. I glanced around, content with where we were. I walked down the hall and began to picture where we're going to hang pictures. I crouched in front of Seth, shaking him.

"What?" He muttered.

"Come on. I have our bed put together." He nodded, pushing him self up. I tugged him to his feet and he yawned.

"Where's Cal?" He muttered, half awake, throwing an arm around my shoulders. Walking next to me.

"In bed. Come on." I laid down on my side while he plopped. Already asleep. He must be tired, from training and defending his title. He's had 4 title defences in the past 4 weeks and working on this house wasn't helping. I fell asleep in his side a few moments later. I awoke to my phone ringing. I grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" I yawned.

"Jojo, is this a bad time?" It was Mark.

"It's-" I squinted at my phone. "4am." I muttered, glancing at Seth. I quietly got up and moved out of the room,

"I'm sorry. I've just been contacting all the divas and I lost track of time. Well, now that I have you on the phone, there's going to be a giant diva's battle royal on Raw and winner get's a chance at the Title, so are you in?"

"Hell yeah I am." I said,

"Ok. I'm making the announcement tomorrow. See you Monday." He hung up and I yawned, stretching. I peeked into Callie's room, she's fast asleep. I was wide awake and went into the living room and began unpacking the pictures. Arranging them to how I want them hung up, but not doing it, not wanting to wake Seth and Callie up. I started making the house, look homey. I moved on to arranging little things on top of our tv, I smiled at the picture of Seth and I in Vegas, our wedding day. I wore a simple white sundress and sandals while Seth was in a button up shirt and jeans. Dean and Roman photobombed the second picture. I sat it down and opened another box, it was his title, it must have gotten mixed up with all the packing. I smiled and laid it on the coffee table. I yawned and moved on to another box. Pulling out more pictures. These were the ones we got after I started showing, just simple little poses. I put them on a shelf. I pulled out the newborn pictures of Callie, her baby book falling out. I sat on our couch cross-legged and began looking through it.

"Hey." I glanced up and saw Seth rubbing his hair. "Why are you awake?" He yawned, sitting next to me.

"Mark called and I got a match on Monday. And I couldn't sleep." I turned the page, looking at the picture of Callie with Seth's parents, glancing at the blank spot for my parents. Seth rubbed my shoulder.

"That's great. And don't look sad, it's their lost." He whispered, pulling me into his lap.

"I know, but I wish that she'd know her grandparents. I know she has your parents, but I'm just disappointed that my parents won't even make an effort. Like, they called a few months ago, and haven't tried making any other contact," I leaned against his shoulder.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, I shrugged.

"My mom called after my first interview back, I kinda yelled at her and hung up on her. Then my dad called when I was prepping Monique for a week with Callie. He yelled at me, I yelled back and hung up. I've heard nothing since." I shrugged again. "It's nothing." I went to stand up, but Seth held tight.

"Of course it means something. They're your parents."

"Well. We've given them chances. They turned us down every time." I shrugged him off and sat back down by the box. Seth leaned back, staring at the ceiling. I continued to look through the box.

"When do you want to go to that K-mart and get the guest room furniture?" I asked, changing the subject. Seth rubbed his face.

"Later, we have $1000 to spend on it, we just need a mattress and bed frame." Seth stood up, stretching. "Would you be mad if I went for a quick jog?"

"I want to leave here at 11, that gives you 12hours to figure out how to put it together." I laughed and threw a throw pillow at him. He rolled his eyes and threw it back.

"I am pretty capable of putting furniture together." He said, walking towards our room to change.

"Took you and four guys 3 hours to put our bed together." I called after him.

"So? We didn't have instructions!" Seth called back.

"Since when do you read directions?" I said back, laughing. Seth glared.

"Not the point. Ok, I'm going to run around and be back in an hour." he quickly kissed me and took off out the front door. I rolled my eyes and continued with the living room. Exactly 30mins later, I heard Callie calling for me. I got her fed and ready for the day. Since it was September, I dressed her in longsleeves and jeans and let her play in the kitchen, banging a spoon on some pots. I laughed and let her play her drums while I continued to unpack.

"Whoa whoa whoa, we got us a little rock star on our hands." I looked up from the island and saw Dean, Roman, Joelle and Paige in the living room. I waved.

"Hey guys." I waved. Callie let out a happy squealed and stood up, walking towards them, Dean crouched and held out his arms, thinking Callie was going for him, but she skirted around him and fell into Roman's arms, hugging him and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Ok... That hurt a little," Dean pouted. Paige laughed and kissed his cheek.

"She loves you." She said, taking Callie from Roman, "Just not as much as she loves her Auntie Paige." She cooed at her.

"Down." Callie demanded and Paige sat her down and she clung to Dean's leg, "Up up Den." Callie demanded.

"Wooo, someone's a little demanding." Dean said, tossing her up in the air. Callie let out a happy squeal and laughed. Paige sat with me as Dean and Roman took Callie and Joelle outback to play. We watched as Dean put Callie on his neck and began to gallop, gentle enough to not hurt her, but to bob her up and down. She squeal with laughter.

"He's going to make a great dad one day." I said, bumping Paige, turning back to the box.

"Yeah. We've talked about that. With his experience with parents, though, he doesn't think he will be." Paige started to unpack with me.

"Did he tell you about his life before he met Seth and Roman?" I asked, knowing Seth didn't know the whole story, just that he had a bad relationship with his parents.

"Yeah. From what I understand. His dad were heavily into drugs and I guess he had a bad deal go down and was shot and killed. His mom went into a depression, going into drugs and alchol and he got taken away when he was 9 and put into a pretty bad foster home. He got signed to a wrestling promotion when he was 16 and dropped out of school to do that and never really looked back." Paige stood up and began putting glasses away.

"Damn. You wouldn't think he went through that." I glanced back out the door and Dean was 'chasing' her around, and she was grinning ear to ear. Joelle began doing Cartwheels, trying to show Callie how to do one, and showing her dad how athletic she was, being in gymnastics and everything.

"I know he still hasn't told me everything he went through. I think he will, eventually. I'm not pushing it though."

"Yeah. He's pretty skittish around people. So do you have a date set for the wedding?" I asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor and passing her plates to put away, I glanced up to look at her. "Hey! Not the top shelf!" I jumped up, trying to grab the plates, but could only reach the middle shelf, and that was fingertips.

"Oh yeah, you're short, is the middle shelf ok?" She moved them down.

"Bottom shelf please? Bowls go in the middle." I pointed. I glanced out the window to see Roman spinning Joelle around till her feet left the ground and Dean was holding Callie on his hip and began spinning around too.

"Hey." I looked back and saw Seth was back.

"Hey." I said.

"Where's Callie?" He asked.

"Outback with the boys." I pointed and Seth peeked and nodded.

"Well. How bout just I grab them and we take Callie to the store with us while you and Paige decorate? So she isn't under your feet." Seth asked, I thought about it,

"That sounds good. Let me grab the diaper bag and do you know where the hammer and nails are? I'm gonna start on the pictures."

"I'll get them." He went to the garage and I threw an outfit, snacks, diapers and wipes into the bag.

"Remember. We just need a queen sized mattress and bed frame." I said. Looking directly into his eyes, serious.

"I know I know." He said, handing me the hammer and box of nails.

"We don't need a recliner, or couch or anything Dean will try to talk you into." I warned. "If you come back with a new recliner, you will be sleeping in that recliner." I said,

"I know. I swear I will bring back only a bedframe and Mattress." He swore, holding his hand up. Looking to Paige,

"Did Roman drive his truck?" She nodded. "Alright. We're heading out. We'll be back." He kissed me and went out. Dean came in and looked from me, to Paige. I sighed and left the kitchen. Respecting their space. I sat on my knees and pulled out more pictures. Having a bunch of Seth's family. Pictures of his brother's wedding, his nieces and Nephews school picture. I heard the door shut and Paige sat next to me.

"Back to the wedding. Do you guys have a date picked out?" I asked, looking at her. She shrugged.

"I just wanted to go to the court house, but he doesn't want me to regret in 10 years that we never had a wedding." She said.

"Seth and I got married in Vegas. Why don't you?" I asked, moving to the hall and looking at the wall and hitting the nail, hanging Seth and I's 'official' wedding photo. Moving down and hanging a collage of random photo's from my pregnancy to random pictures of our matches. Just a mashup Paige gave us when Callie was born. I looked and saw Paige shrug. We went quiet as I hung up pictures. My favorite is a picture of Seth and I, before I got pregnant, in our Ring gear, holding both our titles. I hung up a few of Callie, this cool wheel thing that has a picture of her every month, the only one blank is her 12 month picture, which will be next week. We decided to hold it this Saturday, since her birthday is on tuesday and Seth and I got to work, but we decided to bring her too.

Seth's pov.

I sat in the back of Roman's truck with Joelle and Callie, her chilling in her carseat. Kicking the back of the seat.

"So, what are we getting?" Roman asked.

"She specifically said a queen sized mattress and bed-frame. Nothing else and we only got a thousand to spend." I said,

"So, how bout one of those massage chairs!" Dean began rambling on.

"Nah nah nah. Jojo threatened if I brought home anything else, I'd be sleeping in it." I said, leaning forward, so my head was in the front.

"Hey, it'll be comforable." Dean shrugged, I shoved him.

"Then you get one and see how Paige reacts." I said.

"So, when ya'll tying the knot?" Roman asked, changing the subject. Dean shrugged.

"She just wanted to go to the courthouse, but I don't want her to regret not having a wedding, you know? Not having her family and friends there. I know that's what you and Jojo did, but I don't know."

"Hey, the only reason we got married in Vegas was because her family wasn't even going to be there, and we just wanted to be married before Callie came. It was an easy out, and in the future, if she wants to have a formal wedding, we can." I said, leaning back and looking at Callie, who was getting big for her rear-facing seat. Maybe in the next few months, we'll up her to a forward facing one. She looked at me and shot me a grin, chewing on her ducky. She had a bunch of teeth in, four on top and three on the bottom. So she was in a biting stage.

"Speaking of Jojo's family, you meet them yet?" Dean asked, looking back at me. I shook my head.

"Nope. From what Jojo saids, her dad is still pretty pissed at her and no one reaches out to her, even though she's reached out to them. I guess her brother graduated high school and she didn't even get an invite." I said.

"Damn. How many siblings she got?" Roman asked, meeting my eyes in the review mirror.

"I think 2 brothers and sister, all younger. The oldest after her is her brother, Kevin. He's 18, just graduated high school 3 months ago. Next is Laura, she's 14, and Max is, I think she said he was 12." I said, thinking.

"Huh. They follow the alphabet." Dean said. I was confused, then it hit me.

"Wow, never noticed that, Joseann, Kevin, Laura, Max. J-k-l-m, but yeah. When ever I ask details on her dad, she shut's down."

"That sucks." Roman said as we pulled into the K-mart. I decided against grabbing the whole carseat and just unbuckled her, letting her toddle around while I thought whether or not I should take the diaper bag. Nah. She'll be fine. I held her hand and we walked into the place. Dean and Joelle instantly ditched us to go to the massage chairs, Roman following Joelle and I looked at bedframes, thinking which Jojo would want me to get. Callie kept messing with everything. I made the mistake of taking my eyes off her for two seconds and she had a tower of papertowels knocked down. I glanced around, making sure no one saw and grabbed her, hurrying away.

"Down daddy." She commanded.

"Not happening." I said. Finding Dean and giving him Callie.

"Watch her."

"O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-k-k-k-k-k-k." Dean said, the massage chair on full speed. Callie began making sounds and laughing at the way they came out. I found a guy that worked here and he showed me the cheapest bedframes and mattresses. I agreed to them, the total coming to $800. I paid and told the guy to wait, I needed to collect my people. I found Roman and Joelle in the craft section, Joelle looking at markers while Roman was on the phone. I grabbed Joelle and herded them to the chairs, only to see Dean in the chair, his eyes closed and No Callie.

"Dean!" I yelled, hitting him.

"What!" He jumped, "Hey, where's Callie?" He asked. I felt my face go red.

"I was about to ask you the same thing! She was just on your lap. Shit. Shit, Jojo is going to kill me."

"Calm down. We'll split up and look. She's 1. She couldn't have gotten far." Roman said, I nodded and we split up. I looked in the electronics and began going down to the baby aisle. I saw my daughter with piles of toys, like her ducky, all around her. She tried to hold them all, and I realized she tugged down a shelf of them.

"Mine." She said, holding one up to me, smiling. I shook my head.

"Not this time, Callie, maybe next time we'll get you one, but it's time to go home to mommy." I said, crouching down and picking them up, putting them back.

"Mine!" She yelled, tugging some of them back down.

"Callie! No!" I scolded her, picking them up, putting them back, then grabbing her hand and going. She began crying, "Callie, enough." I hissed.

"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" She screamed, pointing back to the blankie things. She let out a terribly loud shriek and flopped to the ground, screaming as loudly as she could and kicking. I covered my face as Dean and Roman came around the corner, Joelle too. They slowly walked away like they didn't know me. I tried to pick her up, but she jerked away, still screaming, kicking and crying and causing a scene.

"Callie!" I hissed, picking her up, screaming and flopping in all and began walking. People taking pictures and shit. I know my face is red and Callie is still screaming like a loon, clutching her ducky one in her hand and kicking me. I met the worker and lead him to the truck, shooting a glare at Dean and we loaded the boxes and mattress in the back and I buckled Callie in. Going home.

"Well... Safe to say, we can't go back there again." Dean said. Callie calming down a little, but still crying. I covered my face, leaning over.

Jojo pov.  
Paige and I got 98% of the unpacking done when I heard the truck pull in and Callie was screaming. I ran outside, thinking she was hurt, then realized she was having a temper tandrum, which she usually doesn't, but when she does, it's a total meltdown. Seth tried to get her out of the truck, and she clamped down on his arm with her teeth, biting him hard. He hissed and jerked her off his arm, hitting her in the mouth, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to get her attention that it is bad to bite.

"We do not bite Callionna!" Seth hit her again when bit him again. "That's it." He picked her up, marching into the house, pass me, and into her room, putting her in the crib and walking away. I could here her screaming again and I grabbed him, looking at his arm. She drew blood.

"Please don't tell me she did that in the store." I said, grabbing the peroxide, since bites always become infected. He nodded.

"Caught sight of those blankie things and wanted them all. When I said no, total meltdown. And some people ditched me!" he looked to Roman and Dean, who were carrying the boxes with the bed frame in.

"Not my kid!" Dean said as he and Roman hooked the corner, taking the boxes to the guest room. Seth and I carried the mattress in. Callie still screaming her head off.

"You're the one who lost her!" Seth yelled back. I stopped, looking at them.

"You lost my baby!" I yelled, dropping the mattress, going after Dean. Paige grabbed me, stopping me. Dean hid behind Roman, peeking around.

"Seth left her with me and I was in that great massage chair and she must've climbed off my lap! We found her though!" He defended himself. That calmed me, a little, but I was still pissed, crossing my arms and glaring at Seth.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, why the hell am I getting glared at!" He threw his arms up.

"You are gulity here too! You lost our daughter in a store!" I yelled. It was quiet from Callie's room, and I peeked in, and saw her sitting in her crib, hiccuping and sucking her thumb.

"I found her! She wasn't gone for more than 10minutes." He tried to pull me in, but I pulled back.

"What if you didn't find her! There are kidnappers out there Seth!"

"I know. But we found her. She is ok. All's well that ends well." He said, pulling me again. I let him, though still glaring. "Hey, I didn't come back with a massage chair." He points out.

"I tried." Dean called out. I pulled back.

"Go put that bed together. Paige and I are taking the change from the purchase and buying a bed set. Can we take Joelle?" I looked to Roman. He nodded. "Alright." I grabbed Callie, and she curled into my shoulder, sniffling. "You, young lady, hurt daddy. Look what you did to his arm." I pointed to his bite mark. "See that? That is bad. Say sorry to daddy." Callie looked at him, her bottom lip going out.

"Sorry Daddy." She said, looking to him with her big brown eyes. He smiled at her.

"I accept it. Just don't do it again. Here." He took her and she hugged him. "Let me see your arm." Seth said. Callie looked at him, and so did we. Seth sat her on her feet and crouched. taking her arm and pressing it to her teeth, not hard. "See? They hurt, don't they?" She nodded. "Now you know they hurt people and you know not to do it again." He nodded again. I picked her up.

"Ok. We'll be back. Hopefully you guys have the bed together by then." I kissed his cheek, heading out the door. Joelle doing cartwheels down the walkway. This trip went smooth. Paige picked it out and I liked it. It was simple, white sheets with a black comforter with white swirls. It was on clerence, so we saved money too. We didn't go to Kmart, we went to walmart and got some mcdonalds for lunch. We walked in and I placed Callie in her high chair. Giving her yogurt. "Boys! We brought lunch!" I called from the kitchen. Joelle munching on her hamburger and Paige messing with Callie, feeding her a fry. I walked into the guest room and saw a disaster area. Boards everywhere and screws too. Dean was scratching his head, trying to fit some pieces together while Roman and Seth were flipping through books of instructions.

"I got Spanish!" Roman said, flipping it around and grabbing another one.

"Chinese! Where the fuck is the English one!" Seth glanced up and saw me. He froze and chuckled. "Hey Honey." He sat back on his heels.

"Let me guess. Tried to do it without the directions, and then lost them?"I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yup." Dean said, dropping the pieces and looking at me.

"Well. Come on. I brought Lunch, and after we eat, we can look at it again." I said, they nodded and went to the kitchen. We ate and I put Callie down for her nap and the men went back to the bed while we sat out in the yard while Joelle played.

"Jojo! Watch this!" Joelle took a breath and did a series of cartwheels that ended in the splits. Paige and I clapped.

"Wow. I can't do that." I said.

"You can do a back bend, right?" Joelle bent back, touching her hands to her calves.

"Umm, I can't do that. But I can do this." I bent back and touched my hands to the ground and flipped over. "And that's the only gymnast trick I got." We looked to Paige.

"Nope. Nothin like that." Paige held up her hands.

"Ooo oo oo! I can do this!" Joelle laid on her stomach, and some how brought her legs over her head, planted her feet and stood up.

"Ok, that's a little freaky. So, when you're 18, are you going to try and join nxt?" I asked, sipping on my drink. Joelle shrugged.

"I wanna be a diva like you and Paige. But I don't want people to keep comparing me to my dad, you know, like they do to Charlotte, Nattie and Tamina 'shades of daddy. Thats something her father use to do. Snuka splash' yada yada yada, I don't want that." She bent back again, touching her calves and climbing her hands up.

"Do you have a spine?" Paige asked. Joelle giggled. Standing normally,

"I'd be proud that they'd think you're as good as your father." I pointed out. Joelle shrugged again.

"I don't know. Guess we'll see." She said, sitting crosslegged.

"Done!" Dean yelled. We went inside and into the guest room. They got it put together and the sheets on.

"Great job." I congratulated them. I heard the doorbell and looked at the time, it was 2:30.

"That must be Noah and Monique. We still gotta pack and hit the road in an hour." Seth pointed out. Callie let out a cry and I grabbed her, putting her on my hip, walking back out.

"And I gotta catch my flight in a half hour." Paige said. Looking at Dean. I know it's an excuse, since Paige and Dean have a rocky relantionship with Monique. They looked to Roman.

"Yeah and I need to put Joelle on a flight to Aliani. We'll be back in an hour with the bus." Roman said. Seth nodded.

"See you guys then." I waved, Callie blowing kisses. They opened the door and hurried out, Monique and Noah coming in. Looking around.

"Wow, you guys got unpacked quick." Noah said.

"Yeah. Couldn't have done it without our friends." I said, giving Callie to Monique. Leading to the guest room.

"And this is your room. There is a closet, and we're working on the dresser, but it works." Seth said, peeking his head in and giving his sister a hug.

"It's homey." She said, bouncing Callie.

"Alright. We need to pack, and she just ate 2 hours ago. You already know her routine. Beware, she will try to bolt out the back door, she loves the yard, so be careful." I warned, walking into our room and grabbing my bag. Packing quickly for the two day trip. Them recording Smackdown on Tuesday is a blessing. Now instead of Seth and I being gone 4-5 days, we're only gone 2 and I am able to work both Raw and Smackdown. The house shows are on Wednesday and Sunday, but we don't need to be there. "Here." I tossed Seth his gear.

"Thanks." He said. I laid on the bed.

"Ugh. We just got moved in, and we gotta leave already." I said, Seth leaned over.

"Well. We now have a mortage to pay. We gotta do what we gotta do." I rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss him.

"If we pay the maxium we can," I grabbed a piece of paper, "Ok, we make between the two of us, $20,000 a month." I scratched it down. "Minus the money we pay for the bus, which is $4800. Minus the $300 we pay Monique and Noah. We need to put some money away in the bank for Callie, $2000, and money we put in the in case of emergency account, $5000. If we have no surprises, we'll have $8100 left. And if we pay that every month, we can have that loan payed off in 6months." I said, looking up at him. Seth took the pen and paper from me and began scribbling.

"Well, you forgot to factor in bills, which is about $2000, and food on the road, which is about $100. Don't forget our gym membership, which is $100 and that brings us to $5900, almost 7 months." He corrected me. I glared at him.

"Whatever. But that's not long, then when that's paid, that's almost ten grand left over we're putting in the bank for Callie to go to college." I said, crossing my legs. "Add that up for, what? We got another 10years maybe in the company, that gives her a good $100,000 for college! That's a lot of money." I said.

"If nothing comes up. Unplanned medical emergency, shit like that." Seth pointed out. "Which in our career choice, that's high up on a possibly." He laid next to me.

"Well, that's what the emergeny money is for." I pointed out.

"Well, that fund only has about, what?" He asked. I thought about it,

"Umm, I think only about a grand." I chewed on my nail. "Shit, we can't get hurt, we have no money to spare. We don't get paid till the end of the month." I said, pulling my legs up. "And since I'm a technical part timer, so I don't make as much as you. So we literly have maybe, $300 to spare till the end of the month." I said, rubbing my face.

"Damn. We got enough for Callie's party, right?" I leaned back.

"Shit, I don't know. We blasted our savings on this house and only left a grand in the bank. How much you have on you?" He grabbed his wallet.

"Only $200. You?" I got up, grabbing my purse.

"I have." I counted out ones and 20's. " About $100."

"That's only $300, plus the $300 in the bank, we have to last us till the end of the month." I took the paper back, scribbling down calculations.

"I already ordered the cake, which was only $30. Decorations, and shit can't cost more than $50. We'll shop at the dollar tree. We can do this. And what are we getting her?" I asked. Seth shrugged.

"She's one. Let's keep an eye out when we're traveling and we'll see." I nodded and kissed him again.

"Come on. Let's go get snuggles in before we leave." I rolled out of bed and grabbed Callie from the living room, hugging her and giving her kisses. She caught sight of the bags and her bottom lip went out.

"Mama go bye bye? Daddy bye bye?" She asked, her lip wobbling.

"We'll be back soon, I promise." I said, kissing her head and hugging her. She began to cry, clinging to me. Seth pulled her from me and hugged her. She clung to his sweatshirt.

"No." She sobbed.. We heard the horn.

"Mommy and daddy got to go baby. Be good." I hugged her again. Still not getting easier. Callie clining to Seth's leg, crying. Monique grabbed her and she screamed as we hurried out the door. Callie still calling for us. I sat on the bus and we traveled to Raw. I was ready for the battle-troyal, knwing I needed to win. We need the money and I need to mark my territory in the divas divison. Just because I left for a year, down't mean I'm not a threat. I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Review! Wooo, over 6000 words, I just a rambler when it comes to writing. So, sorry bout that. Hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived at Raw, 30mins before the show started. For some reason, Dean and Seth have been arguing nonstop, over stupid things. Roman and I keep trying to get them to lay off, but they keep at it. I hope they get it together before tonights match against the Ascension, whos been quiet the past 2 months. It's weird. And Brock hasn't messed with Seth for the title yet. The people he's defended it against were Kevin Owens, Neville's rematch, Sami Zayn and Sheamus, but no Brock. I sat in the make up chair, getting my hair done. They fluffed my curls up, my hair reaching my waist, so it was a lot of hair. The diva's match was first and I was nervous. A lot of people wanted that title, a lot of talanted Divas. From what I understood, we were all going to be out there. Bayley, Alexa, Becky and Taylor were moved up to the main roster, and if I got everyone, there's going to be 19 divas, including me, in the ring. One goal in mind. That diva's title. I was going for my 2nd title reign and I am determined to do it. I waited at the top of the stairs, bouncing on the balls of my feet. Ready. Seth sat on a box, watching me pace. He was walking me down and helping me jump the barricade. Dean was off with Paige and Roman was somewhere.

"Babe. Calm down. you'll be fine." Seth jumped down, stopping my bouncing. I sighed, leaning against the box. Seth grabbed my waist and picked me up so I was sitting on the box, standing between my legs. "Hey. What's wrong?" He asked, leaning in to look me in the eyes..

"I don't know if I can win this. Maybe I was gone to long. You know when Divas have babies, they retired. Like Aj, Trish Stratus and Beth Phoenix. Maybe I should've retired." I said, shrugging.

"Hey, you'll be fine. If you don't win, you don't. You can have your chance later. What happens, happens and remember, whatever happens, I love you." He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled him closer.

"Ahem." I jumped, jerking my head back, blushing, looking to see a tech guy.

"You're next." He said, pointing. I saw 7 of the divas were down there.

"Ok. Thanks." I said. I heard the music start and Seth lifted me off the box and we began going down the stairs. I waved as the camera kept zooming to me and people were tapping me on the back and hitting Seth too. We got to the bottom and Seth helped me over, staying on one side while I was on the other.

"Good luck." He said again, I nodded, watching the diva's and I guess Seth didn't like that. I went to walk to the ring and he grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"What?" I asked, looking at him and he suddenly kissed me. I was shocked, as we usually don't do this, and I kissed him back.

"Good luck kiss." He muttered, kissing me again. I smiled and bumped him. He smiled and began going back up the stairs as I climbed into the ring, holding my mouth, blushing. Becky, The Bellas, Eva, Cameron and Summer were all staring at me. I shrugged, not meeting their stares. The rest of the divas came down, T.j walking Nattie down and kissing her, so I wasn't the only one. The bell rang and Sasha banks ran at me, tackling me and pulling my hair. I tried to protect myself and I used my legs to kick her off me. I was grabbed again and thrown into the ropes. I caught myself as I fell over the top, for once loving how short I was. crouched on the outside apron, clinging to the middle rope. Sasha and Summer Rae were hitting me and trying to pry my hands off the rope. I kicked Summer in the gut and grabbed Sasha's hair, dragging her over and she hit the ground. I tried to climb back in, and Bayley came flying over me, hitting the ground too. I ducked as Nikki and Naomi fought each other and I tugged the top rope down and they fell, not expecting it and hit the ground too. I glanced around, trying to climb in again, only to be rammed by Summer and Eva. I grunted, catching myself on the middle rope and the ref was staring hard at my feet, making sure I didn't touch. I barely got myself pulled up, wrapping my legs and arms around the bottom rope while Summer and Eva tried to kick me off. I tucked my head into my elbow and held on. They kicked me hard in the ribs, I saw a gold boot, Summer had her ugly boots jabbed in my ribs and trying to kick me off, Eva prying at my hands. Someone got them off me. I looked up and saw Brie and Nattie throwing Eva and Summer over the ropes. I nodded to them and finally got back in. I was elbowed in the face and grabbed by Emma. She caught me in the dil-emma. I smiled at her mistake. I got my arms freed, knocking her off the apron, she hit the ground and I kneeled, looking to see who was left. Nattie was in the corner, catching her breath. I looked and saw the ring was empty. My eyes widened. Nattie smiled and bowed, running at me, catching me and trying to throw me through the ropes. I wiggled away from her, getting away.

"I'm sorry, honey, that title is mine." Nattie said, looking at me.

"It's going to be mine." I promised, looking back at her. She smiled and we circled each other. She knew all my moves, having trained me. And I know most of hers. I dodged her, thinking. I am so close. Nattie caught me and got me over the rope, but I caught myself. Looking down, all the refs watching. I grabbed Nattie and pulled her with me, her falling and I lost my balance. I hit the ground, hard. I looked around and we were both on the ground. I was pulled to my feet and my hand was raised, but another ref raised Nattie's hand.

"Who hit first?" Jbl asked. They looked at the replay, slowing it down, but we hit at the same time. The general Manager, Mickie James' music hit and I sat on my knees, holding my midsection as she made her way down.

"Well. Looks like it's going to be a triple threat match at Night of champions." She said. "Or, I can have you fight now and winner gets at Charlotte." She turned to the crowd. "Vote now on the Wwe app." She turned to the titatron. "Choice one-They fight now and winner gets number 1 contender. Choice 2-We make diva's championship a triple threat. Choice 3-we redo the battle royal. Vote now." I glanced up. Nattie left first. I followed after, my ribs hurting. Seth met me at the top of the stairs. Patting me on the back.

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I just got hit pretty hard in my ribs," I said, rubbing them. "I'm good though. Come on." We went back to their dressing room. Their match was next. Just three man tag between them and Ascension. I was holding my side, when Mickie James suddenly popped up.

"We just changed it. It's going to be a four person tag, intergender. It was Sasha's idea and I just loved it! Better get ready sunshine." She smiled and left.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"Come on." He helped me to the physician, and they looked me over, no cracked ribs and they weren't as tender as they were last time, so they wrapped me up. I held Icepacks to them while we waited. The ascension came out, Sasha on Konnor's arm. I handed my icepacks to a producer.

"You sure you got this Mini?" Dean asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine. I can do this, plus, if the world wants, they can make me fight, again, later tonight," Seth moved me, and looked at my ribs.

"You can always back out, no judging here." He said, I shook my head.

"I'm fine. Let's just win this match."

"We'll try and keep you out as much as we can." Roman promised. I nodded.

"Thanks." I nodded. Our music started. We walked down the stairs and I smiled and waved. Still holding my ribs. Seth and Roman both helped me over the barricade, and I waited. The match started and Sasha was grinning. Dean and Bram started. They fought hard, but the second they got close to their side, Sasha tagged herself in, slapping Dean. The ref yelled for Dean to get out and I had to get in. I climbed in slowly and we circled each other and she aimed a kick at my side, hitting me in my ribs. I yelled out, and fell to my knee. She grabbed me by my hair, waving around as she dragged me. She threw me into the corner and I gasped. Kicking her. I tried to jump on the second rope to dive on her, but she kicked my foot and set me up for her move. I was laid across the second rope and she jumped up and planted both her knees in my ribs. I let out a grunt and curled in a ball, clutching my ribs. Sasha dragged me and yanked my wrapping off and kicking me. She did a two foot stomp on my chest and I rolled out. The ref making her stay in. I laid in my arms, my ribs killing me. Seth kneeled by me, pulling me up.

"You got this?" He asked, brushing my hair back. I nodded. "Watch out!" He shoved me and took the dive from Viktor. Hitting him hard. I landed hard and held my ribs. Sasha grabbed me and forced me back in the ring, pinning me. I kicked out. Kicking her in the face and making a mad jump to my corner, hitting the turnbuckle. No one was over there.

"Guys!" I yelled. Seeing them on the other side, fighting the ascension. Sasha rolled me up, and I counter-rolled. Getting a 2 count. I climbed to my feet, kicking her in the back and grabbing her arms, pulling her up and driving my knee in the middle of her back. She let out a scream as I waited for my team to come back. Roman broke away by superman punching Bram and hurried around to my side, I kicked her again and stumbled to Roman, tagging him in and rolling out. Seth throwing Konnor in as Sasha rolled out too. I laid on our side as Dean and Seth came back. I shooed Seth away, "Watch Roman. I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath." I said. He nodded and climbed back up. I slowly stood up, seeing Konnor's back to me. I was confused, until he moved, I screamed and dove, barely dodging a spear from Roman, Leaning against the barricade as Roman hit the steps, hard. knocking Seth down, Seth hit the corner of the steps. Roman rolled in and tagged Dean in. I hopped down, kneeling by Seth, who was holding his head.

"You ok?" I asked. pushing his hair back, gently, looking for red staining of blood, knowing he hit his head. I saw none and he looked at me, and glared up at Roman,

"The fuck!" He yelled, Roman held his arms up.

"I'm sorry! It was either you or I hit her." He pointed to me. I nodded.

"Thanks for missing," Seth stood up and lifted me to the apron, climbed up. We watched as Dean and Viktor fought. Dean threw Viktor into our corner and when he went to punch him, Viktor ducked and I got hit, knocking me off the apron. Seth got pissed and tagged himself in, and while Dean and Seth were arguing, Viktor rolled Seth up, getting the pin while Konnor and Bram knocked Dean and Roman off. Roman hit his head on the steps. Our first lost against them. Seth sat there while the Ascension left, celebrating up the ramp. I sat on my knees on the outside, holding my face. Dean hit me pretty hard, and when I fell, I bit my bit, so that was bleeding. Dean climbed in the ring to help Seth up. That was when it was on. Seth stood up, shoving Dean back. Glaring.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" Seth yelled.

"Nothing! You've been down my throat all fucking day! The hell's your problem!" Dean got closer. Seth held his ground as I climbed in, tugging Seth back, but Roman was still down and no one was out there to get Dean back, so I pushed my way inbetween them.

"Enough!" I yelled, but Dean shoved me, which, pissed Seth off even more, I wasn't hurt, or was it hard enough to knock me down, but I did stumble back a few steps.

"Don't touch her! Bad enough you already fucking punched her!" Seth shoved Dean back,

"Seth I'm ok! Stop!" I yelled, but was ignored.

"That shove was for you!" Dean yelled back. I saw his eyes flash and he caught Seth with a right hook, then the fight was really on. Seth took Dean down and began pounding on him. I watched in horror as they rolled around, beating each other up. The crowd was cheering for it, and I rolled out of the ring and began tugging on Roman, who was holding his head.

"Roman! Get up!" I jerked him up, and he looked at me.

"What?" He held his head.

"I need help!" I got back in the ring and Dean was on top, and Seth switched it. Roman followed and Dean got back on top, punching Seth in the face and holding his hair. Roman grabbed Dean, pulling him up and Seth tried to follow, but I stepped in front of him and pushed against him. "It's over! Enough!" I yelled, Dean trying to jerk away from Roman, his eyes were in lunatic mode, which was hard to get him to calm down. I looked at Seth, and some of his anger was evaporating, but he still looked pissed off. He stopped fighting me and glared at them. I was hit from behind, falling to the ground as Dean dove on Seth. Roman jerked him back and Seth tried to go for him again, but I caught him around the waist, holding my head. Seth looked at me, then to Dean,

"Fuck you both. You," He pointed at Dean. "I'm done with you." He dropped to the ground and rolled out. I looked between Roman and Dean to Seth and rolled out of the ring, following Seth.

"You know, you're in the wrong." I said, leaning against the doorway, he was furiously packing his stuff, he whipped around to face me.

"How! You're my wife! You're suppose to be on my side!"

"I am on your side! But you are in the wrong! You tagged yourself in."

"He fucking hit you and I'm the one who's wrong?! Whatever, Let's go." He shoved my bag in my arms. I shoved it back.

"You are not pulling this shit with me Seth Rollins!" I yelled at him, glaring. He glared back and stormed away. I rolled my eyes and let out a huff.

"Trouble in paradise?" I turned and saw Eva Marie standing there, leaning against the door frame, alone.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "Would you care if I told you?" I glanced at her. She shrugged back.

"I don't know. You haven't spoke to me in, what? 5 years?" I turned and faced her.

"I've tried! You threw me out! You turned on me! You sold out a long time ago." I turned and walked away, and Eva called something that I never thought of.

"And you let me do it." I spun around on my heel and stormed over to her.

"I did not!" I stomped my foot.

"Yeah you did! We were friends for 3 years and the moment you got that story line with Seth, you dropped me! You stopped training with me to train with them, you started traveling with them and spending time with them! You never had time for me!"

"I never had time for you? You and Summer hung out more than we did! You went to clubs, bars, gambling, knowing I couldn't drink or get into those places! You made a tagteam! You never offered to tag with me! You told me I needed to focus more on my training then trying to get a singing gig here, even though you tried dancing! I can sing, and you can't dance! You didn't try to defend my job on Total Divas and let them kick me off and give it to Summer! And everyone liked you more than me anyways! I trained and worked twice as hard as you did and I was still in nxt while you got moved up to the main roster!" I yelled back. "You threw me out knowing I had nowhere to go! I lived in my car because I didn't have any money for a hotel! Do you know how terrified I was! I had no one! I had nothing! All because you were feeling a little left out! You know more about my situation with my parents than Seth does, and you still turned on me!"

"I tried to let you back! You refused!" She stepped closer. I stood my ground.

"Why? So you could throw me back out in a fit of jealous rage again?"

"No I wouldn't have!" I let out a groan and rubbed my face.

"How do I know you wouldn't have? Huh! You broke my trust in you the moment you called me Seth's screw buddy! And I know about the shit you talked about me to Cameron and her little friend group! You've been calling me names for years to them!" I pinched the bridge of my nose."You know what? We are both adults. Let's just start over. Clean slate. Hi, I'm Jojo." I held out my hand, Eva stared.

"Hi, I'm Eva Marie." She shook my hand.

"Hello Eva. If you want to come over, we moved. Just send me a text and I'll send you the address, my number never changed. Callie will be happy to meet you." I turned and went after Seth, who was tapping his foot. We sat and waited as I held icepacks to my ribs. Seth already rented us a car online and it was driven here and waiting for us. Mickie James went back to the ring, telling everyone voting is coming to an end and held up the results. I crossed my fingers, hoping for a triple threat, in a week, I can't fight again. My head hurts and I'm tired. I watched as the lines popped up. I let out a sigh of relief.

A-34%

B-54%

C-12%

"Let's go." Seth muttered, standing up. I rolled my eyes and climbed in the passenger seat, letting Seth drive. It was a quiet drive to Smackdown, neither one of us breaking the silence. I took that time to lean against the door to sleep. It was hour 5 into silence before I couldn't take it. "Say something! Oh my god! I can't take the silence!" I yelled, making us both jump.

"I have nothing to say." He stated, hunching his shoulders.

"I did nothing to you! Why the hell are you pissed at me!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, I don't know, how bout the fact you fucking sided with them than me!"

"Hey! I am your wife, but that doesn't mean I have to agree with you 24/7! You and Dean were arguing all day, Yes, he hit me twice, but not on purpose! He was going for Viktor and I don't know what happened the second time, but I am sure he didn't mean it!" I yelled back. Seth hunched more in his seat, his eyes focused on the road. I huffed and crossed my arms, pulling my leg up and leaning against it, trying to get some sleep. I felt Seth Bump me, I looked up and saw we were at a hotel. I saw it was 3 am.

"Come on." He muttered, grabbing out bags. I nodded and got out, stretching. Knowing Seth was probably more tired.

"Shit. Monique never called us." I muttered as we checked in, looking at my phone.

"She called me and said Callie wasn't feeling good and she went to bed around 7." Seth said.

"How sick?" I asked, feeling worried.

"Just a little fever and cough. Nothing to worry about." Seth said. Sitting on the bed. I nodded again, still feeling anxious, since Callie's never been sick and I wanted to be there to comfort her. I just needed to get through smackdown and we'll be home. Smackdown, went about as good as I thought it was. I covered my face as Seth and Dean argued in the ring, the Ascension getting a win again. This time, Dean tagged himself in on Seth, which ended in another argument, which ended with them losing. Roman and I watched as they argued. I had a black eye and busted lip from where Dean hit me, which Seth threw in Dean's face. I pulled my knee up and leaned against it, my head hurting from the phone suddenly rang, I jumped and left the room to answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, not looking at the number.

"Jojo. It's me. Noah and I are on our way to the hospital. Callie is having an allergic reaction to something, I don't know what, but she has hives and is struggling to breath and I'm freaking out. I think it was a bee sting that caused it, but we're not sure since we also gave her a little peanut butter." It was Monique.

"Oh my god. We're on our way. We're only in Des Moines. Oh my god. Just calm down, we're leaving now, We'll meet you there." I felt myself begin to panic, hanging up. I jerked the door open. "Seth!" My panic brought him out of his argument with Dean. "We gotta go, it's Callie. Monique's on the way to the hospital. We have to go." Seth's eyes widened and I grabbed my bag and went to go out the door, I ran into Smackdown general Manager Corporate Kane.

"Trouble?" He asked. I nodded.

"Seth and I have to go. Our daughter is in the emergency room and we just, we just have to go." I saw a camera was recording us. He nodded.

"Ok. I'll replace your match with Naomi. Go." I nodded and Seth shook his hand. Putting it on the small of my back. My leg was shaking the entire time. Seth broke the speed limit and had an iron grip on the steering wheel. We hit the Davenport area in record time it felt like ages though. We arrived at the hospital, and I realized we were still in our gear. Noah met us in the waiting room and lead us to her hospital room. Monique and Noah then left the room. Callie was in a crib thing, tubes down her throat and on a drip. Her eyes were closed and I could see the hives still on her face and hands. I felt the anxiety grow as Seth paced around. Smackdown isn't going to be shown till Thursday, so there was nothing to distract me. We stood up as the doctor came in.

"Mr and Mrs Rollins, it seems that she had a pretty serve reaction to a bee sting. She was blue when her aunt brought her in and her throat was completely swelled shut, one of the worse reactions I've seen in such a young child. Did you know about the allergy?"

"No. We didn't." I said, close to tears.

"We started her on a epinephrine drop, and can remove the breathing tube. We're going to need to keep her overnight though, just to be sure there's no delayed reaction." We thanked him and buckled down for the night. I glanced around the room, and it was just a recliner chair to sleep on. So Seth and I curled up into a chair, the nurse offered to bring another in, but we refused, asking for a blanket though. Seth sat in the chair, reclining it as far back as it could and put his legs up and I sat on his lap, pulling the blanket over us. It was a fitfull sleep, since I kept accidentally elbowing Seth, or he'd shift and almost knock me off, or my boney butt was hurting his thigh, so I squeezed into the space between the arm and Seth. But by morning, we forgot all about our horrible night. She was better and awake, babbling at the nurse, who was checking her over. Most of the hives were gone and she looked better. So they discharged us. When we walked into the waiting room, We were greeted by the sight of Dean and Roman, sleeping in the waiting room, Monique and Noah had to catch their flight, since this was when we were gonna be back anyway.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked. Dean jumped, almost falling off the chair.

"Huh? What you mean? We've been here since a little after 9 or 10 last night. I think we got here maybe an hour after you guys rolled in.." Dean muttered, stretching. Seth looked shock as Callie stretched her arms out to Dean.

"Really?" I asked. They nodded and the lady at the front desk nodded too.

"I can confirm that Ma'am." I looked back to them.

"You didn't cause a scene, did you?" I asked. Callie sucking her thumb and twirling Dean's hair. Still feeling sick.

"No. Well, maybe." Dean rubbed the back of his head. Looking sheepish at Seth. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting the pass few days." Seth nodded.

"And I'm sorry for fighting with you." Seth said. I cleared my throat.

"Oh! And I'm sorry for hitting you. Twice." Dean stared at the ground. I smiled at him.

"Apolgy accepted. Now come on, we got a healthy baby girl to take home." I said, Callie still sleeping. Seth and Dean shook hands, doing the weird hand shake into chest bump and proceeded to hit eachother on the back as hard as they could.

"So, what was wrong with her?" Roman asked.

"She got stung by a bee and went into anaphylactic shock. From what the doctor said, it was one of the worse reactions he'd seen in a toddler, and it took a while to get the reactions to stop." Seth pulled up the back of her shirt, where some of the hives were still there, but fading.

"Damn." Roman said, rubbing her back. "Joelle had some thin like that, to my sister's cat, but she was just sneezing and a little itchy."

"Yeah. So, looks like we gotta watch it during the summer, for bees and stuff around the house." I said, taking her back from Dean, rubbing her back as she sucked her thumb. "Oh, and we gotta take her to the doctor too, so he can prescribe us an epi-pen." I said, walking out o the hospital, Dean, Roman and Seth following. Buckling Callie into the carseat. Yawning. "We gotta go. Thank you guys so much for being here." I said, hugging them.

"Mommy Daddy. I hungry!" Callie yelled from the car.

"We'll see you guys Monday." Roman said.

"No, Saturday. Remember? Callie's birthday. Party, since we got to work that following Tuesday, which is her actual birthday."

"Oh yeah. Ok, we'll see you guys Saturday. Bye" We waved, heading home.

* * *

**Yay for a sucky ending! And for this being sooooo freaking late! I've just had the worse possible case of writer's block! It's gotten so bad, I haven't even started writing the update for another story I'm writing. I just been starting at a blank screen for a month, or has it been two? I don't know. Well, review!**


End file.
